Late Night Swim: All's Fair in Love and War
by fictionadict24
Summary: Sam takes the advise her father gave her from his death-bed and decides to make some changes in her life. Jack takes the hint and the fun begins!
1. Sam's Late Night Swim

He had had it, it was 0100 and if Jack O'Neill looked at another mission report he was going to scream. He needed to do something constructive, he was feeling antsy from being behind his desk all day and he needed to release some pent up energy. 

Jack went to his quarters and grabbed his swim suit and a towel. Laps always made him feel better. He could clear his head and not think about the mountain of paperwork waiting for him.

He went to the locker room and changed. As he approached the door to the pool (who'd of thought there would be an Olympic size pool 25 levels below Cheyenne Mountain) he heard something.

"Who else in their right mind (besides him) would be swimming at 0100?" he thought out loud.

Out of curiosity he peeked around the corner.

There she was, Lt. Colonial Samantha Carter, head down silently swimming laps in the pool. She was so graceful, barely disturbed the water with each stroke. This same amazing woman could shoot a P-90 with dead accuracy and kick the ass of many of the men on base, yet she was a picture of pure beauty.

She had been through so much, Jolinar, Daniel dying, ascending, coming back, dying ascending etc., the brake up with Pete (which he really didn't mind) and now the loss of her father. She was so strong, compassionate and beautiful in both body and mind.

He wanted to look away, turn around and find something else to do, but he couldn't. He was mesmerized, couldn't tear his eyes away. It was sad how this scene was indicative of their relationship, always from afar, always kept secret, always out of reach.

Things were now going to be different. He knew what he had to do. "Take care of her" and "I would be proud to have called you son" were the last words Jacob had said to him before he peacefully passed away. Jacob had known of their feelings for each other all along. Jack had wondered if Jacob had said anything to Sam about him. He knew it was a selfish thought, but he could always hope.

Jack thought about the transfer papers on his desk. General Hammond was now officially retired and President Hayes had personally asked Jack to take over as head of Home World Security. It had seemed as if all of the signs were pointing him in that direction. The Replicators and the Go'auld were all but gone and most importantly was the new development with Carter.

She had come to his house to discuss something. Rotten timing made sure that Kerry was there to make sure that got screwed up. At that point Kerry knew that there was something happening she did not want to get involved in. Her goodbye was short and sweet with a promise of a continued pleasant working relationship. Not surprisingly, it didn't bother him all that much. Then Carter told him about her brake up with Pete. Something had been standing in the way of her desire to marry him. Pete had even admitted to realizing it, the house was now back on the market and Pete had the ring back. They had gone their separate ways.

In the past he had intentionally avoided swimming the same time she did. He just knew it wouldn't be safe to see her in a bathing suit, especially if he was also wearing one. His bathing suit was not very…let's just say, concealing, and that would definitely be way to difficult to explain.

Unbelievably, he was not feeling that way right now. He was just happy to watch her swim her laps. "She needs this peace more than I do right now" he thought to himself as he was about to turn away.

Then the scene changed. She went over to the ladder and climbed out of the pool, grabbed her towel and started drying herself off.

Now Jack started to get real uncomfortable, started to feel a bit… voyeuristic. He couldn't help it she was leaning over and drying off her legs. This was becoming down right erotic!

It was like she was moving in slow motion, wringing the water out of her hair and patting herself dry with the towel. What he wouldn't give to be that towel right now.

Suddenly images appeared in his head. He was with her helping her dry off, seductively kissing the moisture from her sweet skin as both their suits slipped to the floor…

"Whoa buddy, let's not go there" Jack thought to himself "nope, too late, DAMN!" He was starting to get very uncomfortable. Man, he was not looking forward to the cold shower he knew he would be taking.

Then the unthinkable…

No, no, no, he thought to himself, this couldn't be happening, this only goes on in one of those dreams he had much too often.

Cautiously she looked around, smiled slyly, unhooked her bathing suit, slid it off, tip-toed over to the pool and dove in.

"Holy Hannah" he heard himself mutter under his breath.

He had to grab the wall for support because he was suddenly feeling a bit light-headed.  
No wonder, he thought to himself, all of the blood has drained from my head and was now traveling south.

Carter was a closet skinny dipper. Sweet! His mind started to wander again, this time to the lake at his cabin in Minnesota...


	2. Holy Hannah!

"Holy Hannah" he heard himself say again. Unfortunately, he was still unable to move. It was like his feet had suddenly taken root to the floor.

He thought he saw her look up in his direction, smile and continue with her swim. He must have been imagining it, he was feeling a bit unbalanced at the moment.

Then the unthinkable happened again.

Sam very slowly, climbed out of the pool and walked over to the bench. She picked up the towel and dried herself off again. Instead of wrapping the towel around her body for modesty she wrapped it around her hair. She then picked up her discarded bathing suit and draped it over her arm.

Looking directly at Jack she smiled ever so slightly, walked up to him, very gently closed his gaping mouth with the tips of her fingers, kissed him on the cheek and whispered into his ear "enjoy your swim." She then walked into the locker room and started the shower.

Jack just stood there in shock for what felt like an eternity. He then shook his head as if to clear the daze he was in, walked over to the edge of the pool and dove in. He could almost imagine the cold water creating steam in conjunction with his incredibly overheated body. He must have swum about 50 laps before his head stopped racing.

Sam was just about to loose her mind. If one more person invaded her lab to give their condolences or to check up on her she was going to scream. She walked over to the door, locked it and shut the lights off. She then grabbed her laptop and found a corner to sit in. Maybe if they thought she was gone they would leave her alone.

Unfortunately, the ruse did not work, her friends new her too well. She had tried that same trick several times in the past. 

As she sat down she started to think about Jack. It was strange as how she didn't think about Pete that often. Shouldn't she? She just broke off the engagement just over a week ago. Shouldn't she be second guessing herself or at least feel remorse. It felt strange that she was completely content with it. It was now in her past, a place where she wanted it to remain. 

Then she thought about Jack again, she did love him, she knew this for certain now. 

My God, she loved him. Finally admitting it had taken some getting used to. She had always had feelings for him, but love, this was an entirely new reality to deal with. 

She knew that was why she could not marry Pete. Every time she thought of her future it always had included Jack, not him. 

Jack. That would take some getting used to as well. Her inclination to call him Sir or General was ingrained. It had always been a matter of sanity for her. To only refer to him in that way kept him at a safe distance. It helped convince her that it was ok to deny her true feelings.

But, he was too much a part of her life. She couldn't even picture a day without him. She thought how wonderful it would be to start each day with him as well. Waking up next to him and then enjoying their morning coffee together sitting in their bath robes at the breakfast table.

She also new she could not marry Pete when she had realized that she did not want to have his children. She could not picture him as their father. That role had already been reserved for someone else. How could she marry a man with whom she knew she couldn't share this very important part of her future. She knew she wanted to have children, just not his.

UGH! She could not dwell on it any longer. She had to do something constructive, something to take her mind away from all of this chaos. 

She ran to her quarters and grabbed her bathing suit and a towel. She was certain that she did not want anyone to find her where she was going. It was 2430. She was usually the only person who had a desire for laps this time of night, but just to be sure she made a quick detour to the control room and rigged the security camera to roll a continuous loop of the same, empty pool room footage. Desperate times called for desperate measures. She also wanted to make sure the pool was empty before she headed up to it.

She dove in and let the cool water wash her worries of the day away. She got into a good pace and when she hit lap 75 she was ready to call it a night. She felt blissfully tired and knew she could now sleep. 

She swam over to the ladder to climb out then walked over to the bench which held her towel. 

He was watching her. She just knew it; she didn't even have to turn to see for certain. It was a feeling she had grown accustomed to over the years. He had been quietly waiting for her to finish her swim. She was sure he had just not wanted to disturb her. Sometimes he got the hint and knew when she needed her space.

As she was drying herself off, something came over her, probably the result of a great workout and a clear head. She knew he would never make the first move. They had started seriously avoiding each when she started dating Pete. It had pushed him away for such a long time that she was sure he was a bit gun-shy.

She realized his feelings were still there when he had held her in the ISO unit. Watching her father die was one of the hardest things she had ever had to deal with. He was there for her, which instantly made the pain bearable. She had thanked him. His response was a heartfelt "Always." That one word had spoken volumes. Her father had been right. Why should she let the rules stand in her way of true happiness. She owed herself at least that.

Sam looked around the room, just to be sure they were alone, smiled a bit as she thought of his reaction to what she was about to do. 

She unhooked her bathing suit and let it slip to the floor, slowly lifting each leg to remove the suit from around her ankles. She walked over to the pool and dove in. 

At one point she quickly looked over to where he was still frozen in place. She smiled in spite of herself and did a few more laps. Thank God she had the foresight to rig the cameras.

She then very slowly, climbed out of the pool, her hips gently swaying as she walked over to the bench to retrieve her towel and discarded suit. She picked up the towel and dried herself off again. "Oh, hell girl go for it." she thought to herself. Instead of wrapping the towel around her body for modesty she wrapped it around her hair. She then picked up her bathing suit and draped it over her arm.

Looking directly at Jack she smiled ever so slightly, walked up to him, very gently closed his gaping mouth, kissed him every so slightly on the cheek and whispered into his ear "enjoy your swim." She then walked into the locker room and started to get ready for a good nights sleep.

She giggled as she thought "let him soak that into his brain for a bit."

That night when she was in bed thinking about the events of the past two weeks she was amazed at how different her life was now going to be.

Most of all… when did she become so brave! Walking past Jack with nothing on but a smile was something the "old" Samantha Carter would never have done.

RULES BE DAMNED! Out with the "Old" and in with the "New." She was determined not to let the rules dictate her dreams and desires. The "New" Samantha Carter was not going to let another day go by without letting Jack know exactly how she felt about him.

As she settled off to sleep she looked up and began to smile "Thanks Dad, you may not approve of how I started the ball rolling, but at least I got his attention."

The next morning Daniel sauntered into his lab about 0600 to get ahead on some translations he was working on. Of course the first thing he wanted to do was to make coffee. He went directly to where it usually was and found only a note. "See me! I have your coffee maker, Jack."

Daniel went directly to Jacks office to find him looking quite distressed. 

"What the hell happened to you?" he asked. Jack was in his normal BDU's, but was unshaven, his hair was a mess and he looked like he hadn't slept a wink.

"Good morning to you to Daniel" Jack replied irritated.

"Jack, have you even been to bed yet?" asked Daniel

"Sort of," he said looking at his watch, "I've had a good, well, I don't know, half an hour of sleep."

"Well, what happened?" asked Daniel for the second time.

"She made a pass at me." Said Jack

"Who, Sam?" asked Daniel, he then cocked his head for a second and said "Whoa, De Je Vu."

"Very funny." Said Jack, knowing exactly what he was talking about.  
This time Jack's answer was a very unsteady "Yes." Anise wasn't even on the planet this time.

"Hey, wait a minute, isn't she engaged to Pete?" asked Daniel.

"Not any more" said Jack "she broke it off a week or so ago, right after the whole house buying thing… what an idiot… he should have known she would have wanted to take part in the whole process. Sam could never be happy in a house she hadn't had a say in."

"Well, unlike you, Pete didn't know Sam like the back of his hand and couldn't guess her every move." Said Daniel, he looked at Jack to see if it registered. "He couldn't have known half the things we know about her. I think that was a big part of the problem from the start." He continued half hoping that a light bulb was now going off in Jacks thick brain somewhere.

Jack just glared at Daniel. "I get it." He said with a smirk.

"Are you sure she was hitting on you?" asked Daniel "You know how you two are always playing cat and mouse."

Jack thought back for to the moment when Sam came up to him and kissed him on the check before heading into the shower. "Oh, yeah" said Jack "I don't think I could have interpreted this any other way."

"Well cool," said Daniel, "it's about time you two got on the same page. So why the no sleep and the trashed office?" asked Daniel, looking at the scattered paperwork. "Exactly how much coffee have you had anyway?"

"I lost count after the third pot." Said Jack, as he leaned back into his chair and scratched his heavy stubble.

As he was leaning back, a very refreshed looking Sam walked into Jack's office. She was grinning from ear to ear and looked as if she had the best night sleep of her life.

"Good morning campers." She said with a smile, intentionally using one of Jacks favorite phrases. Her smile grew even bigger as she saw the state of Jack and his office. It seemed she had quite an effect on him.

"Getting some work done Sir?" she asked in her most innocent tone.

Jack just looked up at her and gave a dumbfounded grin. 


	3. Jack Strikes Back

"Getting some work done Sir?" she asked in her most innocent tone. 

Jack just looked up at her and gave a dumbfounded grin.

"Oh, Good morning Daniel, you know I had the best night sleep last night. It was like I had not a care in the world." Said Sam as reached over and took a sip from Jack's coffee cup.

Jack just stood their like a deer in headlights. It was all he could do to keep himself from picturing her at the pool again.

"Nope, too late, DAMN!" he thought to himself. "Thank God, for baggy BDU's."

Daniel watched the exchange. He was really starting to feel like a third wheel. Jack just stood there with a stupid grin on his face and Sam looked like the cat that ate the canary. He was dying to know exactly what happened between them. Then again, too much information was sometimes a very bad thing.

"Well, I don't want to interrupt you then. I know you have a lot on your mind." She said with an increasingly huge smile. With that, Sam winked at Jack and left his office. Humming as she went to her lab.

"There Back!" Daniel thought to himself. He didn't realize just how much he missed their, well, whatever it was you would call it. He was just glad things were getting back to normal.

Pete was as dumb as a post in compared to Sam. How could she have an intelligent conversation with that guy? Anyone who asks their future father-in-law, "Do you really have one of those things in your head?" Well, Pete was definitely not the sharpest tool in the shed.

We all know Jack puts on an "I'm a big moron" act anyway. Daniel had "accidentally" come across Jack's service record. Call it archeological research. He was shocked to see that Jack's I.Q. was not too far below his own. Hey, 10 points is 10 points.

Sam's well, hers literally went off the chart. The paper might have well of said "We have no freakin' idea how smart she is, let's just say Einstein's score plus 100 or so." Daniel had fun reading the reports of top level scientists who were pissed off because she was smarter than them.

"SEE!" Jack said to Daniel snapping him out of his own thought.

"See what?" asked Daniel. He loved to see Jack squirm. He was always so proud of himself for being one up on people. Bravo for Sam if she could shut him up.

Teal'c was definitely going to get a big Jaffa chuckle out of this. He didn't like Pete either. "That man is not a suitable mate for Colonial Carter. She could easily defeat him in battle. He is an insufficient warier." Teal'c's way of calling Pete a woos. Gotta love Jaffa bluntless.

"She's… she's just different, that's all" said Jack in a huff.

"Looks like the Sam I remember from yesterday, though she is a bit happier. Why do you think she's a clone? Maybe Replicator Carter survived the explosion. Wait, better yet, maybe it's Anise in disguise." Said Daniel, he was definitely having fun with this.

"Just get out of my office!" yelled Jack as he pointed to his door.

"Hey, you wanted to talk to me remember" said Daniel as he grabbed his coffee maker and headed back to his lab.

Jack could hear Daniel laughing as he left.

"So, that's the way it's going to be. Well two can play that game Ms. Carter, all's fair in love and war and I've just enlisted for battle."

Jack leaned back in his chair plotting what he could do to repay Sam for her little show last night.

Things were quiet for a few days. It was starting to worry Daniel. Neither one of them was making a move. He was starting to lose hope when….

He was looking down reading a report and walking into Sam's lab ready to talk to her about their next off world mission. He looked up and saw Sam day dreaming at her laptop. She had a very dreamy look on face.

"You O.K?" asked Daniel, snapping Sam out of her thoughts.

"Oh, I'm fine. Just thinking, that's all," she said with a sigh.

Sam was certainly happy about something. Daniel then remembered seeing Jack a few minutes earlier, literally strutting down the hallway from Sam's lab, whistling!

"Round 2," thought Daniel. He couldn't wait to tell Teal'c.

Ten minutes earlier…..

Sam was sitting at her laptop working on a mission report that was due the next day. Things were going well. She and Jack were back to their innocent flirting, but that was it. Her bravery must not have lasted too long because she couldn't get up the nerve to do anything else. She was expecting him to do something… anything.

Just then she heard her door shut. She didn't think anything of it because she was expecting Daniel a few minutes ago, he was always late.

Suddenly, her stool was spun around and she was pulled into the most passionate kiss of her life. It only took her about 2 seconds to realize who it was and get over the shock. She melted right into his arms.

The kiss seemed to go on forever, but then ended way too soon. Jack then leaned into her ear and whispered tenderly "All's fair in love and war" then left the room. Whistling!

Once the world stopped spinning and her body stopped tingling she put her elbows on her desk and just stared out into space. She didn't want to think about anything but just bask in the glow of it.

She would think of a way to get him back tomorrow.


	4. BUSTED!

Suddenly, her stool was spun around and she was pulled into the most passionate kiss of her life. It only took her about 2 seconds to realize who it was and get over the shock. She melted right into his arms. 

The kiss seemed to go on forever, but then ended way too soon. Jack then leaned into her ear and whispered tenderly "All's fair in love and war" then left the room. Whistling!

Once the world stopped spinning and her body stopped tingling she put her elbows on her desk and just stared out into space. She didn't want to think about anything but just bask in the glow of it.

She would think of a way to get him back tomorrow.

The next week went on as before. Shameless flirting while they were alone or with just SG1, then standard behavior at all other times.

Until ……

SG1 was sitting in the briefing room listening to Daniel babble on about some new ancient dialect that was discovered on one of their last missions. He was giving a slide presentation of the actual ruins and carvings so the room was fairly dark.

As usual Jack was fiddling with his pencil half listening while Teal'c and Sam were diligently paying attention.

Jack hated Daniels slide shows, with the room this dark it was too tempting to put his head down and take a quick power nap. Jack chuckled thinking back to his Academy days when he was known to actually do just that.

Every once in a while Jack and Sam would exchange glances and coy smiles. Daniel was accustomed to this so it never bothered him. He knew Sam was still paying attention and she would at least fill Jack in on the "important" details later on.

Jack was content to stare off into space until… he felt something rub up against the side of his leg then go underneath his pant leg. Sam must have slipped her boot off (how did she do that so quietly?) and was letting Jack know that she wasn't exactly paying as close attention to Daniel as it appeared.

Jack was enjoying the attention and was pleasantly surprised when her foot started to venture higher up his leg. She was sitting directly across from him and being as tall as she was, her reach was pretty decent. "Now this was getting interesting," Jack thought. He was definitely starting to enjoy this way too much for his own good. Then when her crafty foot had found its target, well, he found it nearly impossible to focus on what was going on.

Suddenly in an unexpected change of events Daniel asked Jack a question. When he didn't respond (Daniel didn't notice what was going on because his back was to the group) he asked it again. When he had to ask it a third time he got annoyed and turned around to face them.

What he saw was Jack leaning back in his chair, eyes closed, with quite the smile on his face. Sam was looking quite focused on something, and it wasn't his presentation.

Teal'c was just lifting his eyebrow in his usual questioning manner, lookingamused at what was going on.

Daniel's patience had worn out. He did the old "Eh Hem, Eh Hem!" When he still got no response he burst out "Would you two just go get a room and come back when you feel like paying attention!"

Jack's eyes flew open and Sam tried to stifle her laugh and look as innocent as possible.

"What?" said Jack, trying to recover he started shuffling the papers in from of him, "Now Daniel I am finding this quite interesting. You know how fascinating I find your rock research."

Jack looked over at Sam who then just mouthed the word "BUSTED!" and gave him her special smile.

After the meeting Daniel pulled Jack aside. "Will you two just get it over with, you're driving the rest of us crazy."

"Now Danny boy," said Jack," you know it is still another two weeks until my retirement goes through and my replacement arrives. Then I get to hang around for another month or so to show him the ropes. Trust me, as soon as I am officially retired and our actions won't land us both in Levenworth, all bets are off."

"Speaking of bets Jack," asked Daniel, "the base pool is over 2000.00. I even hear that Hammond has a stake in it. Any clues that could help a guy win some cash?"

"Danny I have no idea what you are talking about" said Jack with a smile.

"Oh, I get it," said Daniel, "you can't acknowledge the pool because it would mean that something was actually going on."

Jack just smiled again and placed a finger to his nose. "Bingo, Danny boy."

Really, most of the base knew. Everyone just liked Jack and Sam too much to risk hurting them. Everyone was routing for them. Though, somejust wanted to make the money back that they had lost on the previous pools concerning the two.

The next day Jack was determined to even the score. He figured he would go with a kiss again. Hell, he just enjoyed it so much that it was worth being repetitive. So he was being monotonous, who cared, he was having too much fun.

Sam was in the locker room taking a shower after a pretty long day. It was late, around 2300 hours so not many people were around. She thought a sauna would feel great so she kept just her towel on and headed into the little room. She was leaning against the bench with her eyes closed when the door opened and shut. She had put the "Occupied by a Female Officer" sign on the door so she didn't bother opening her eyes.

Suddenly she was scooped up and passionately kissed. As Jack lowered her feet to the floor Sam started to pull him back down onto the bench with her. She was going to enjoy this for all that it was worth. Suddenly, she felt her towel being pulled away and Jacks wonderful hands beginning to explore her body. "My God how I could get used to this" she thought to herself.

Just as Sam was thinking of bucking the regulations all together and convincing Jack to join her amongst the undressed, he stopped kissing her. He leaned over and whispered into her ear "To be continued" wrapped her towel back around her and sat her back on the bench.

As he was leaving the room Sam stood back up, stamped her bare foot against the floor and pouted "Jack, that's just not fair!"

Jack turned around and winked at her. "Who said life was fair" and left the room.

Sam sat back down and put her head against the wall, "only 14 more days girl, only 14 more days."

Things continued this way over the next two weeks.

Pretty much, those who knew of the "Battle of the Sexes" were on full alert when opening any closets or darkened rooms, especially late in the evening. That was when the battle usually began.

Walter had the unfortunate pleasure of walking in on them in Jack's office.

He had knocked first then swung the door open to find them "engaged." Sam was sat on Jack's desk and he was leaning into her with his back was toward the door so Sam was hidden from view.

Jack didn't move but just raised his hand up in the air and said "Walter, just turn around and come back later."

A quick, "Yes Sir" was Walter's only capable response as he backed out of the room and shut the door.

He hit his head with the back of his hand and said "Damn, it's after 2100 hours and the blinds were closed. I should have known."

Back in his office Jack and Sam just looked at each other and started to laugh.

"Now who was responsible for this one?" asked Sam.

Jack looked deep into her crystal blue eyes and said with a smile. "To tell you the truth, I can't remember. I've actually lost track of whose turn it was."

Sam leaned her head against his and said "I don't care as long as the end result is the same, don't you?"

Jack smiled down at her and kissed her gently on the nose. "Yahsureyoubetcha."

They then continued on with what they were doing before they were "so rudely" interrupted.


	5. Hyperventalating

Back in his office, Jack and Sam just looked at each other and started to laugh. 

"Now who was responsible for this one?" asked Sam.

Jack looked deep into her crystal blue eyes and said with a smile. "To tell you the truth, I can't remember. I've actually lost track of whose turn it was."

Sam leaned her head against his and said "I don't care as long as the end result is the same, don't you?"

Jack smiled down at her and kissed her gently on the nose. "Yahsureyoubetcha."

They then continued on with what they were doing before they were "so rudely" interrupted.

o o o o

It was now 72 hours and counting. Sam and Jack were taking a bit of a reprieve in order to get things ready for the "changing of the guard."

At the very last minute Thor popped in and said that he needed Jack for a day or so to assist with a piece of ancient technology. They were in need of a human with the ancient gene and Jack was their most trusted ally.

Sam decided that she would surprise Jack and help him get ready for the big retirement party at his house. She knew that if left up to him, beer would be the main course and chips and pretzels would be the only food offered.

She went and met with a caterer who promised to deliver a sensational "Backyard BBQ." She then did a little grocery shopping and headed over to Jack's house.

Once inside, she put the groceries away and reviewed the catering menu. As she was putting the chocolate covered strawberries and champagne in the fridge, they were for after the party, she saw a cabinet that was about to spill out its contents.

As she opened it to straighten its chaotic interior she noticed a letter sitting alongside a jar of pens. It was slightly unfolded and her eyes caught what was written. Upside down she read the words Samantha Elizabeth! Curiosity got the best of her, she had to open it.

She slid the letter out. It was from Tiffany's – the jeweler. She started to read:

Dear Mr. O'Neill,

Thank you for your recent purchase. Our designer and craftsman have completed the settings for both rings and will now begin to hand select the diamonds and emeralds to be set. As discussed, acquiring stones of such purity will take some additional time.

Please clarify what you would like our engraver to set into each band. Per your request, additional room on the wedding band will be left for the date. Etc., etc.

Sam slid to the floor, she couldn't breathe and her head was spinning. She looked again and noticed that the letter was dated two years ago.

She put her head back between her knees to keep from hyperventilating. She got up and took a beer out of the fridge. This was a bit surreal; she was having a hard time absorbing it.

All of a sudden her phone rang. She jumped, startled. "Carter," she answered.

"Hey," said Daniel. "Jack just sent a message through the gate. He wanted to know if I could pick up a few things for him. Thor is keeping him longer than he expected and he wants to make sure he has at least some food in his house for the party. Do you think you could take care of it for me? I am absolutely swamped right now and I was thinking you wouldn't mind…"

"No problem," interrupted Sam, still in a haze over the letter. "I am having it catered anyway. I am at his house right now starting to get things ready."

"Great, oh," said Daniel. "I almost forgot. Jack also wanted me to pack a change of clothes for him. I really don't feel like fishing around in his underwear drawer. Could you handle that too?"

"Sure," said Sam "I will pack a bag here and have it on base in an hour or so for you to send through."

Sam hung up with Daniel and went into Jack's bedroom. Even though they had been a couple for a few weeks now, she still had not "spent any time" in Jack's bedroom. They were waiting for his retirement - bending the rules was ok, downright shattering them was a different story.

She grabbed a duffle bag from the closet and threw in his shaving kit and fresh BDU's. She then opened his top drawer looking for socks, t-shirts and boxers. Besides his usual Bart Simpson ones he also wore those snug boxer briefs. She had seen him in those but it was not completely intentional. That night was an absolute test of willpower that neither of them would soon forget.

She was just about to close the drawer when the small light blue box with white ribbon caught her eye. She didn't have to look twice to know what it contained. She lifted off the lid. It held that small velvet box she expected to see. She opened it with trembling hands. Inside was a set of beautifully elegant diamond and emerald rings. The engagement ring was platinum with delicate filigree work on each side of the band. It held a larger center diamond with emeralds on each side. The wedding band was also filigreed platinum with a row of diamonds and emeralds.

She looked inside the rings. The engagement ring read: My love always, Jack. The wedding band read: Samantha Elizabeth O'Neill with a space for the date. Just like the letter had described. The rings were stunning. She would have chosen the same ones herself.

She thought for a moment of the overly large diamond with gold band that Pete had given her. Not her taste what so ever. It was on the verge of gaudy. She couldn't believe it when she saw it. It was a compilation of the things she always avoided in jewelry. She never wore gold, hated high settings and especially hated tear drop cut stones. It was constantly getting caught on things. She could tell Pete was going for size and not quality or taste. That should have clued her in from the start, she thought to herself.

These rings were her. They had been chosen by a man who took the time to get to know what she liked, then added his personal touch. She couldn't help it, she slipped them on. A perfect fit. How did he know her ring size? She looked down at her hand and smiled. He had wanted to marry her two years ago!

She sat and thought for a moment, it seemed as though fate was constantly dealing them a cruel hand. Even in alternate realities they were destined to be together then pulled apart.

When would it end? Was this the reality where they would be able to be together, forever? Or would they yet again meet a dismal fate? Maybe they should just remain friends and teammates? This way they would at least be together, even if it was not what they really wanted.

A tear slid down her cheek as she took the rings off and carefully placed them back into the box. She covered them with a t-shirt, gathered up the rest of his things and headed back to the SGC.

o o o o

A few days later a delighted Jack made his way to Sam's lab. He found her playing with some new piece of ancient technology.

He came up behind her, slid his arms around her waist and whispered "two hours and counting."

She turned with a jerk "My god Sir, don't scare me like that."

Jack was a bit concerned with her reaction, but continued on. "Guess what?" he teased.

Sam tried to sound up-beat, "What?"

"Thor gave me a retirement gift" continued Jack.

"What kind of gift do you get from a two thousand year old Asgard High Commander?" asked Sam with a smile.

"The best kind," laughed Jack, "new knees, new back, new heart and a whole bunch of other upgrades. Well not new and not really upgrades, just really, really reconditioned. I am as good as new!" said Jack as he started to jog in place and bend his knees without the normal loud crack they always gave.

"At first it was just going to be my knees. Thor said he was tired of hearing me complain about them. I think the little guy was actually trying to be funny. Then he did this full body scan and decided to give me a complete overhaul."

Jack then leaned over and whispered into Sam's ear "Want to take the new me out for a spin?" he asked while waggling his eyebrows at her.

"We still have two hours to go Flyboy" said Sam. "We've waited this long. Let's not give the Pentagon any more ammunition to throw us into Leavenworth. Well, maybe not me, but you definitely."

"Ha ha, very funny" he said with a playful hurt look. "Hey what's this I hear about my retirement shindig being catered?" he asked her.

"Yah, well I don't think General Hammond or any other of our esteemed guests, would appreciate only being fed your famous burnt beer-dogs" she said.

A few minutes later Jack was making his way back to his office to start packing his stuff so his replacement could move in. He bumped into Daniel in the hallway.

"Nice job Danny, you forgot my socks." said Jack sarcastically and lifted his pant leg.

"Hey, don't blame me" said Daniel "Sam was the one who packed your gear."

"She what?" asked Jack a little startled by this news.

"Yeah, she was at your house getting ready for the party and I passed the buck to her" said Daniel. "Don't be so sensitive Jack; I am sure Sam didn't short sheet your bed or anything."

Jack felt like reaching over and strangling his best friend. A short sheeted bed was the least of his worries. He hoped she didn't go snooping around too much.

Did he ever get around to putting that letter away?

…

Where the hell did he leave those rings?


	6. I knew it!

"Nice job Danny, you forgot my socks." said Jack sarcastically and lifted his pant leg. 

"Hey, don't blame me" said Daniel "Sam was the one who packed your gear."

"She what?" asked Jack a little startled by this news.

"Yeah, she was at your house getting ready for the party and I passed the buck to her" said Daniel. "Don't be so sensitive Jack; I am sure Sam didn't short sheet your bed or anything."

Jack felt like reaching over and strangling his best friend. A short sheeted bed was the least of his worries. He hoped she didn't go snooping around too much.

_Did he ever get around to putting that letter away?_

_…_

_Where the hell did he leave those rings?_

O O O O

Sam intentionally avoided Jack for the rest of the morning. Her head was still spinning from her little shock yesterday. The more she thought about it the more excited she became. She even caught herself peeking at a website for bridal gowns.

Sam decided that she needed to get off base and fast.

She then did something that she never does. She left Jack an email telling him that she was taking the rest of the day off to finish party preparations.

It was only a little white lie. She was going to call Cassie to have her go directly to Jack's house and wait for the caterer. That had something to do with the party, didn't it?

Sam was actually going to her favorite spa for a few hours. She desperately needed a massage, a manicure/pedicure and her hair done. She was then going shopping for a new dress for the party, something that would leave him speechless. She might even make a little detour to Victoria's Secret.

O O O O

Jack sat in his office packing boxes. Most of them were only going a few doors down to his new temporary office. The rest were being shipped to his house.

His mind kept wandering back to Sam being in his house alone. He was now sure that he had left that letter in the cupboard and the rings were tucked safely in his top bureau drawer. The letter she could have missed, but the rings…the words '_OH, SHIT!'_ kept on running through his thoughts.

He knew she would never say anything. She was very good at hiding her emotions, though she did look a bit shaky when he went to see her this morning. He had to think of a way to find out if she had seen them.

It wasn't that big of a deal, technically they were hers anyway. Well, they would be some day when he got up the nerve. He had planned to make it a big surprise. Take her to Minnesota for a candle lit dinner on his lake. He would actually tell her exactly how he felt about her. Profess his undying love and pop the question.

Of course knowing himself, he knew it would come out all wrong. He would end up dropping the ring off the dock on accident, giving the fish a small fortune in diamonds and emeralds to enjoy for eternity.

He had gone a little overboard with the rings. They had taken a while to think out in his head and then translating his thoughts over to the designer at the jewelers had been another adventure.

He just wanted the absolute best for Sam. The rings were not just jewelry but his way to express how much she meant to him, how much she has always meant to him.

They had been gathering dust in his safe deposit box in Minnesota for quite some time. When he had told his mother about Sam's break up with 'Shenanigans', the rings had mysteriously arrived by FedEx within a couple of days. His mom was the only person on earth who knew - scratch that - the only person on earth that he had actually told about his feelings for Sam. He loved his mother, but subtlety was not her strong point.

So, there they sat in the top drawer of his bureau, waiting for him to work up enough nerve to ask her before he did something stupid again and another man came and swept her off her feet.

The letter had been in his desk at home. He was actually going to shred it. It had made it from his desk it to the countertop then found itself stuffed in his catch all cupboard. He was really hoping she had not seen that. What would she think when she saw when it was dated?

Around 1700 hours he called it a day. When he arrived home he found several catering trucks in his driveway. He could smell the BBQ ribs from the street, gotta love that woman for thinking like she did. He loved BBQ.

He thought he would find Sam inside dealing with the catering crew. He was now officially retired. Let the fun begin! His bedroom was located in the back of the house towards the backyard. He would try to keep it down so not to disturb the party preparations.

He was shocked to find Cassie sprawled out on his floor with her laptop, surrounded by her school books.

"Jack!" she yelled as she got up and ran to him. "So how does it feel to be legal, I mean retired?" she asked with a slight blush. The girl was much to smart for her own good.

"Cute, Cassie" he replied giving her a big hug hello. Janet, in her infinite wisdom, God love her, had assigned joint custody of Cassie to both Jack and Sam. Go figure. She would be under both their care until she was out of college.

"You staying with me this time round?" he asked.

"Uh, that's a big no. No offence, but I think you and Sam will want some time alone after the party," said Cassie with a slight grin. "I am staying with a girlfriend from High School while I'm in town. I have to get back to school the day after tomorrow. I have this major Particle Physics exam in a few days and I still want to get in some quality studying. Don't worry. I will leave my cell phone on the entire time." Jack and Sam had provided Cassie with a cell phone and the strict instructions to have it on her person, turned on, at all times. They didn't care how many minutes she rung up each month, they just wanted to know that she would be able to reach them at anytime.

Cassie had stayed at Sam's for a little while after Janet was killed. When Sam started dating Shanahan, Cassie had conveniently moved to her dorm at UC Berkeley full time even through that summer. She would visit from time and stay in her bedroom at Jack's house. Even though she had originally chosen to stay with Sam, Jack wanted Cassie to know she had a home no matter what.

In secret she had told Jack that she did not like Pete the instant she met him. In her exact words, "He has the IQ of a cantaloupe and he's sneaky, always trying to poke around in Sam's business. He also has way too many control issues." In Jack's eyes Cassie had hit the nail on the head, but he just sat back and kept his mouth shut like a dumbass.

"You study way too much" said Jack. "Don't forget to come up for air every now and then."

"Don't worry Jack," laughed Cassie "even Sam says that too much studying can drive a person over the edge."

O O O O

Sam stood in front of her bed looking at the three dresses she had just purchased. They ranged from; cute and flirty, a little daring and then downright provocative. She decided upon the last one. She thought to herself, this should get his new heart pumpin'.

She didn't have to do much to get ready. That had all been taken care of at the spa. She had decided to get her make-up done as well, so all she really had to do was get dressed and dab on a little bit of Jack's favorite perfume. She knew she was late, but she was still taking her time. She wanted to make an entrance.

As she walked into his backyard she noticed that the full crowd of regulars had shown up. Jack's backyard BBQ's had become famous, even without the catering.

Sam took a deep breath and walked over toward Daniel and Sarah. They had been dating for quite some time now and were getting quite serious. Sam really liked Sarah. She had enjoyed becoming friends with her.

As she walked slowly over to them, she noticed Jack standing at the grill with the caterer, probably telling him that the meat was not burnt enough. She then noticed his expression. She thought, '_BINGO!'_ and then smiled in spite of herself.

O O O O

When Jack noticed Sam it was as though is heart had stopped and his mouth had suddenly gone dry. He realized that he was just standing there staring at her, probably looking like a big idiot with his mouth hanging open and drool running out.

O O O O

Daniel was the first to comment on her appearance. "Don't you look stunning" he said as Sarah playfully jabbed him in the ribs. "Well, she does" he said rubbing his now sore spot. "But you, my beloved, look absolutely breathtaking."

"Thank you," she said with a laugh. "That is the best way to get a man to compliment you, be around another gorgeous woman."

"Why thank you," said Sam as she leaned over and gave Sarah a hug hello.

Jack had just come up to join them and was now standing next to Sam. "Don't you think Sam looks stunning Jack?" continued Sarah.

Jack was still absorbing Sam's incredible appearance. She was wearing this pale pink and amazingly low cut dress that came to just above her knees. He even noticed that her polish matched her dress and strapy sandals. He now found himself wondering if her "entire" outfit matched.

He responded with a very thoughtful, "Absolutely breathtaking." He then, without hesitation, gave her a very affectionate kiss hello. At that moment, it seemed as if the entire party had stopped and taken notice. They released a collective sigh of relief and were silently giving their own personal _"Hooray!"_ to Jack and Sam's first public show of affection.

As they parted from the kiss, Jack kept his arm around her waist and Sam felt herself leaning into his slightly snug hold of her. They then stood there talking with their friends as if it was the most natural thing on earth for them to be a couple.

Throughout the party, they made the rounds together. They accepted the congratulations on Jack's retirement, knowing that from some of their friends the congratulations referred to something else entirely.

At one point Jack asked if Sam could come take a look at a present he had bought for Cassie, wanting to get her opinion on it before he gave it to her.

"You really do spoil her" said Sam as Jack led her into his den.

"Hey, if it makes her happy, I'm all for it" said Jack. "It's not like she's a juvenile delinquent like I was. The kid has a 4.0, at UC Berkeley, no less. A little spoiling will not kill her."

"She told me that you gave her a credit card" said Sam chiding Jack a bit.

"I told her not to tell you" he said knowing he had been caught.

"She said you told her not to worry about the bill, to just charge whatever she needed" continued Sam.

"Did I say that?" said Jack with a little gleam in his eye.

When they entered the study Jack sat Sam at his desk chair and opened up a drawer to pull out the "gift" for Cassie.

When Sam saw the light blue box with the white ribbon her hand flew to her mouth. "Oh my God," she said silently.

"I knew it!" exclaimed Jack.

"What, what, I have no idea what you are talking about" said Sam trying to play dumb.

"Don't play innocent with me young lady, don't act like you have never seen this box before" scolded Jack now starting to smile a bit. He knew, that she knew, what he knew.

"Do you know what's in it?" he asked.

Sam started feeling her face blush over.

"Cassie's present?" asked Sam.

Jack was now leaning over her practically straddling her in the chair. The energy between them was becoming quite intense.

"You found it, didn't you" he whispered, his lips about an inch from hers.

"Yes" she said weakly.

It was all she could get out before he kissed her. He would know his fate after that. Her decision would be in the kiss.

As he leaned in and deepened the kiss she whole heartedly kissed him back. _That must be a yes_, he thought to himself. _SWEET!_

He scooped her up from the chair so that they were now leaning onto the desk.

Leaning closer she whispered into his ear. "I even tried them on, they fit perfectly."

He just looked at her, cocked his head to the side and laughed. "Is that a yes?" he asked now being a bit more serious.

"I haven't stopped thinking about it since" she said, nodding her head.

Jack took the engagement ring out of the box and slipped it onto her finger. They both stood there for a moment as if waiting for the cosmos to come falling down upon them. When nothing happened Jack lifted Sam up into a big hug. This time she kissed him and wrapped her legs around his waist, as she did so he fell back into the chair. She started pulling his shirt out from his shorts when he suddenly stood up and sat her on the desk.

"The party" he said as he was enjoying her kissing his neck and ears. He then started kissing her again.

"What party?" she asked in between kisses and now managing to get his shirt over his head. Right now she didn't care if General Hammond was in the next room playing chess with the President. They had waited 8 long years for their first real kiss, had suffered the last several weeks being satisfied with just that. Now, Jack was retired and they were engaged. Kissing was great, especially with a man who was as good at it as Jack. If they didn't move beyond that soon Sam was certain she was going to spontaneously combust.

"You know," he said as he was now unzipping her dress, "outside in the backyard."

"Don't care" she replied as she started slipping out of the dress, letting it fall to the floor."

"My God" he squeaked out as he saw what the dress revealed. This was even better than when he caught her skinny dipping on base. He was now able to do what his libido had wanted him to do that night.

"Jack! Sam! You up here?" they heard Daniel calling.

"SHIT!" they said in unison as they dove down to retrieve their shed clothing.

"The door, the door!" whispered Sam as she motioned to the unlocked door as the doorknob was now being turned open by Daniel on the other side. The door swung open as Jack and Sam ducked to the floor behind the desk.

"Jack, Sam, you in here?" Daniel called again. "I don't know where they could have gotten off to for so long." He told Sarah.

"I thought I saw them go out front, let's go look" she said. She had realized that Jack and Sam had probably snuck off to some quiet corner to be alone for a while. Daniel had insisted on going to look for them. She loved him, but sometimes he missed the point entirely.

Jack realized that, where he was positioned, he was now looking directly into Sam's cleavage. _I knew it would all match,_ he thought to himself. Whoever Victoria Secret was, he wasgrateful her for insight into the malelibido. He then whispered "this is by far the best position I have ever landed in."

As if to antagonize him, she intentionally let the lace of her pink bra brush across his lips, as she reached over him to get her dress.

"Oh, yah," he said with a gulp, "not bad at all." Sam was now on her hands and knees straddled across him. She planted a big kiss on his lips and got back up to put on her dress.

Jack rolled over to grab his shirt. "Remind me to kill Daniel" he moaned.

"Maybe it's for the best" said Sam as she turned around to let Jack zip her up. "We shouldprobably wait for our fist time to be someplace besides your desktop." Sam couldn't tell who she was tryingmore to convince, Jack or herself. AsJackzipped up her dress he lightly planted kisses up her back and across her neck. The tingles running up and down Sam's spine sent goose bumps all over. Jack noticed and smiled as he tugged on his shirt and tucked it in.

Sam was now trying to fix her hair and lipstick. She definitely looked a little different than when she arrived earlier that night. She then looked down at her engagement ring. She didn't mind one bit.

Sam reached over and playfully wiped the lipstick off of Jack's face. "How do I look?" she asked.

"Unbelievably tempting" he said with an intoxicated look in his eye.

"Why thank you," she said with a giggle "I especially like my new piece of jewelry."

Jack just smiled, very proud of himself, "How about me?" he asked. As he was asking Daniel opened the door again. "Here you are!" he said as he walked into the room, followed closely by Sarah.

"Hey Daniel," said Jack.

"Hi Daniel, hi Sarah" said Sam who was now beaming. She gave Jack a quick kiss and started to walk toward the door. Sarah joined her, linking an arm through hers and quickly took Sam's left hand to examine the ring; gushing about it all the way outside as they went to find Cassie and give her the good news.

Daniel looked at Jack and coolly said "Your shirts on inside out and backwards."

"Oh, shit." said Jack as he took it off to turn it right side out and the correct way.

This unfortunately revealed an array of smeared lipstick. Daniel just smiled and sort of pointed to it. Jack looked down and saw what he was referring to.

He gave a huge grin and said "Hey, like I told you a few weeks ago, I'm retired, all bets are now off."

Daniel just smiled at his best friend, patted him on the back and said "I wonder who won the pool?" as they headed out back.

When they reached the patio doors, they heard Cassie screech with delight "Let me see! Let me see!"


	7. Colonel O'Neill?

Daniel looked at Jack and coolly said "your shirts on inside out and backwards." 

"Oh, shit," said Jack as he took it off to turn it right side out and the correct way.

This unfortunately revealed an array of smeared lipstick. Daniel just smiled and sort of pointed to it. Jack looked down and saw what he was referring to.

He gave a huge grin and said "Hey, like I told you a few weeks ago, all Bets are off."

Daniel just smiled at his best friend, patted him on the back and said "I wonder who won the pool?" as they headed out back.

When they reached the patio doors, they heard Cassie screech with delight "Let me see! Let me see!"

Daniel and Jack watched Cassie jumping up and down hugging Sam with all her might. They just looked at each other. Jack then said flatly "it must be a girl thing," neither one of them understanding the women's reaction.

Cassie would not let Sam go unless she promised to go out dress shopping with her the following day. It seemed as if she already had Jack and Sam's wedding planned down to the minute detail.

Sam's head was spinning as she thought about everything Cassie was saying. Why hadn't she thought about all these details with her "almost" wedding to Pete? She guessed that she just hadn't cared as much about it.

Sam felt as if every woman at the party had come over to inspect her ring and wish her well. Her hand was actually beginning to get sore and her mouth hurt from smiling so much.

The big question of the night seemed to be "Are you now going to be Colonel O'Neill?"

Sam's automatic answer was "Yes, I am marrying all of Jack, even his last name. I might hyphenate it for clarification of paperwork on the base, but I want everyone to refer to me personally as O'Neill, not Carter-O'Neill. Off base I will simply be known as Sam O'Neill," she said with a big grin.

When Jack overheard this he was very proud. He had actually thought that she would keep Carter. He had been told that had been her decision before, she had not intended on taking Shanahan's last name.

Sweet, he thought to himself.

At one point, Sam ducked back into the house to get a breather from the excited crowd. Jack was in the den doing the same. When he saw her he said, "Hello Mrs. O'Neill."

"So you heard" she said as she went over and curled up on his lap.

"It's cool, though you don't think it will be a bit confusing?" he said sarcastically.

"You're a General now smartass, it's not like we would both be Colonel O'Neill" said Sam as she gave him a gentle squeeze. "Besides, you'll be headed for the Pentagon soon."

"I've got some old name badges you can put on your BDU's," he said tracing the spot where the name badge would be. "They all say Colonel O'Neill, how convenient is that?"

By the end of the night they were both exhausted. When they had thanked the last guest for coming they flopped down onto the deck swing.

Jack was almost asleep when Sam suddenly got up and went into the house. "Hey, where are you going?" he asked startled.

"I think I just got my second wind" she said with a smile and ran toward the bedroom.

Jack followed her in but she was nowhere to be found. "Hey, wait up" he said as he went back toward the bedroom.

He heard Sam in the bathroom. It sounded like she was opening a box and taking something out of tissue paper.

"Yippee" he thought to himself as he hopped onto the bed.

He lost count of how many times he had fantasized about this moment. Between the last 8 years of frustration and the past few weeks of incredibly hot fooling around he was ready to explode. Sometimes a persons' conscience can be their downfall. The little devil on his shoulder was about to mutiny.

It was worth it though, they both knew it. They respected each other too much not to wait for "it" to be "legal" before taking the plunge.

Sam had summed it up for the both of them one night. She said, "Bending the rules is easy, it's not completely shattering them that is the hard part."

To be honest, he was a bit nervous about the entire thing.

What if he couldn't keep up with her?

She was several years younger and in incredible shape. She went running on a regular basis! Not being in the field has definitely had its affect on his condition. He was definitely going to start working out again.

A million questions rattled through his brain. Then he heard the door.

As she stepped out he was speechless for the second time that evening.

She was the picture of beauty. The negligee was a pale pink, elegant and quite sheer.

"You ready to put those new Asgard upgrades to the test?" she asked as she seductively leaned against the door.

Sam could feel her heart racing. Jack was already sitting on the edge of the bed waiting for her to come out. Talk about performance anxiety.

What if he didn't like the negligee? She had debated over it for a half an hour in the store.

Did he want the whole Fredericks of Hollywood look or would he be happy with her choice of Victoria's Secret?

She wasn't averse to shopping at Freddie's but not for their first time. She thought simplicity was the way to go. She didn't want him to get the wrong opinion of her. At least she didn't want to frighten the daylights out of him right off.

She had to admit, she had a bit of a wild side. She just wanted to save that surprise for later.

As she approached the bed, she could see the smile on his face widen. She began to relax a little as he stood up and took her into his arms.

He had been debating on what to say when she came out of the bathroom. He didn't want to disappoint her. He knew though, that if he tried to speak, that's exactly what he would do. He decided that for the moment silence would be golden.

As he looked down at her he continued to smile. He kissed her on the nose then moved to her lips, kissing her softly at first trying not to rush the evening.

He wanted it to be special. He wanted to be everything she had ever wanted.

His tender kiss was perfect as she let herself melt in his embrace. Then, her desire got the best of her. She pulled him down onto the bed and helped him strip his clothing. It took everything she had to remain somewhat subdued. Just to relax and follow his lead. She found it to be a loosing battle.

They had the same ultra-competitive, alpha personality, which seemed to be heightened in the bedroom. Not that this translated into a negative, on the contrary, it just made it more exciting. It seemed they each enjoyed edging the other on to the next extreme level of passion. It was a healthy competition of mutual exploitation.

Jack lost himself a few times and sort of "got a bit loud," he even shocked himself. Though he was pretty sure she had him beat in that department.

They had to admit, the first time was really just good old fashioned sex. No if and or buts about it. It was a loud, messy, passion filled, release of energy and anticipation. A pure naqueda bomb had nothing on that melt down.

At first they just lay there, sweaty, panting, dizzy – the typical post orgasmic glow (POG – to those in the know). Not wanting to move for fear of spontaneous combustion.

A little while later Jack gave a quick laugh. "Thank God for the upgrades. You could kill a weaker man," he said still in amazement at the aerobic workout he had just completed and a little proud of the pink flush in Sam's cheeks.

"Though I still think I am going to ache a little tomorrow."

"Sorry, I guess I got a bit carried away" giggled Sam, "Would now be a bad time to tell you about my wild side? Don't think those upgrades were just Thor's idea." she said in jest.  
"I encouraged him to give them to you for strictly selfish reasons."

"Don't apologize it was well worth it" said Jack.

The second time was much different. Slow, almost leisurely, each wanting to completely explore the other.

Jack wanted to know every single inch of her and was having the time of his life doing it.

Life couldn't get much better than this, he thought to himself.

Suddenly he stopped. "Is this a tattoo?" he asked in delighted amazement.

He had been giving her a backrub, well, sort of. He had been kissing her down her back enjoying her wiggle and giggle from his touch. When he had reached the very bottom of her spine he discovered a small tattoo of the Earth gate symbol colored in a red, white and blue flag pattern.

"Oh, that," she said almost shyly. "It was a gift to myself, after my first off world mission.

"Do you like it?" she asked afraid of what his answer might be.

"It is now my most favorite spot in the universe" he said with a big grin tracing the outline with his finger.

"I am surprised I didn't notice it that night at the pool. Did you notice mine?" he asked.

"No," she said in surprise.

Without notice she flipped him over, straddled him and was now busily searching for his hidden tattoo.

Even though he didn't have one he wasn't going to confess right away. This was way too much fun. Unfortunately, she was now starting to tickle.

"Ok, I give," he laughed. "I was just kidding, I don't have one. Boy, remind me not to get on your bad side." He said as he was trying to regain his composure. "You know how much I hate needles. Could you imagine me doing it voluntarily?"

Afterwards, while they lay in the moonlight Jack watched Sam as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. Suddenly he couldn't imagine what life would be like without this beautiful woman by his side. Knowing for certain that life was finally where it should be.

O O O O

The next morning Sam awoke to the smell of coffee and Jack's singing. She grabbed his bathrobe and headed into the kitchen.

"Good morning gorgeous" he said as he handed her a cup of coffee and gave her a quick kiss.

"Morning." she replied as she tucked her legs up under her. "What's for breakfast?" she asked.

"My world famous omelet," he said as he handed her a plate.

"I thought we drank all the beer last night?" she asked, kidding him about is favorite culinary ingredient.

"Ha ha, very funny" said Jack as he acted hurt, "I was a bit more creative and added mushrooms and bacon this time."

"Sweet!" said Sam as she dove into the omelet.

"You are definitely hanging around me too much" he laughed. "Hey, I was thinking of taking a little celebration trip," continued Jack. "Are you up for a trip to Minnesota?"

"As long as I am not forced to clean any fish," she said. "When do you want to leave?"

"A few days" he replied, "I just have to get the new guy situated and we will be in the clear. I figured he should have a few days by himself to get used to the shock and sort of establish himself. People will still want to come to me if I am there. I want to give this guy somewhat of a fighting chance."

"It is going to be strange not seeing you there everyday" said Sam with a frown.

"Yes but just think, now you will see my smiling face everyday when you get home. Would you like to be greeted at the door with a martini or a beer?" he teased.

"Funny smartass, you know what I mean. It just won't be the same not working with you everyday on base. Who's going to come and break all the little gadgets in my lab?"

"I'll get Walter to do it. He needs some distraction in his life."

Sam looked at her watch. "Is it really 1100? Holy Hannah, I have to go and get ready, I promised Cassie I would dress shop with her this afternoon" she said with a look of excitement. She had to admit it. She was excited to go.

Plus she was in the mood to do some celebratory shopping. Maybe she would wait a bit to tell Jack that she was a complete clothes horse. He'll find out when they move anyway. He'll wonder why they needed the extra truck for her three closets of clothes and accessories.

Hey, if you spend your life wearing BDU's there is nothing wrong with having a great wardrobe on the side! And if you have a great wardrobe, you need to purse and shoes to go with it!

She had been dying to find an excuse to buy another Brighton handbag. They just came out with their new summer colors. Syke!

Everything about her new life was now something she was looking forward to. She knew the details of where they going to live and other things would be settled later. Together.

No surprises, no one taking control and doing everything because they got sick of waiting on the other. They understood each others schedule and it was fine with both of them.

Besides, they would probably be living between two houses, well three including Minnesota. Jack was going to be working out of Washington D.C. soon. She figured they would commute back and forth for a while.

Sam had an idea in her head about how their future would pan out, but she didn't want to voice it just yet. She still had some figuring to do. The whole "kids" issue had yet to be discussed. Though she knew what she wanted and had a pretty good idea of his thoughts on the matter.


	8. Mandatory Drama to break things up!

O O O O 

As they expected, their next day on base was a repeat of the party, a constant flow of congratulations and "It's about time."

It was finally revealed who won the "Jack and Sam Going Public" pool.

To most people's dismay the base "activity" didn't count. That was top secret and Jack and Sam did their best to hide it from everyone on base. Everyone on base did their best not to be too nosey about it. Walter was the only unfortunate soul to catch them making out in Jack's office.

The official winning time was when they publicly announced their relationship through either words or public display of affection – off the base.

To everyone's surprise it was of all people, Teal'c!

He won a whopping $2700, he had guessed: The first day of Jack's Retirement, at the party at Jack's house, with simple kiss and then an engagement announcement.

Later that night Jack pulled out a copy of the pool spread sheet that he had confiscated. He and Sam sat at the table eating pizza and drinking beer laughing hysterically reading it.

Sam was amazed people actually believed that she and Jack would be caught in the gate room, in the buff doing it on the ramp! What did they think of them anyway?

A lot of people thought they would have gone public before Jack's retirement. She was even surprised to read that some of them had dates scratched out from a few years ago, even right after the Zaytarc incident. How did people know about that anyway?

They still had a good laugh about it.

O O O O

The next day Jack was busy getting the new General situated while Sam was scheduled to go off world.

It was a one day trip that was purely diplomatic. They were going as a three person team to meet and greet the leaders of The Colony. They were technologically around the 19th century in comparison to us and had a small naqueda mine with some potential for further study.

It was agreed that SG1 would set up diplomatic relations first then set up a team to help The Colony progress at a natural state.

Upon coming through the gate SG1 did their standard reconnaissance and headed toward the greeting area which was located about 2 clicks west.

Sam was at point with Daniel and Teal'c hanging a bit behind. Sam noticed something rustling in the bushes and signaled the two to hold back.

Suddenly without warning a large creature jumped out of the bushes and lunged at Sam. It pinned her to the ground and drove its large Saber-tooth like fangs into her shoulder.

In a flash, Teal'c's staff weapon was honed on the creature ready to strike. Unfortunately, the creature had flipped Sam over and she was now on the ground underneath it. The creature was throwing Sam around too fast for Teal'c to accurately strike.

Teal'c decided to physically apprehend the creature and pounced upon it. He was able to distract the creature long enough to get it to release Sam. As it did so Daniel grabbed her and rolled her to the side.

The creature then took off with such lightening speed that Teal'c was not able to bring it down.

Daniel already had Sam over his shoulder and was running as fast as he could toward the gate. Teal'c caught up to him quickly and took Sam from him so that he could dial the gate home.

Jack was on the other side of the base so he was not there when Teal'c carried Sam through. She had already been rushed to the infirmary and was in surgery when he reached the gate room.

Upon arrival, he saw the blood spattered ramp and feared the worse. He ran to the surgery wing and peered in through the observation deck above.

His heart sank when he saw her lying on the table under anesthesia while the surgeons worked on her shoulder. He winced as he scanned the bruises and scrapes across her face and body.

Surgery lasted for what seemed like days but was in total about 8 hours. Teal'c and Daniel brought a continuous supply of coffee and tried to be as supportive as possible.

Jack was dumbstruck. How could this be happening? Everything was just the way it was supposed to be. He was officially retired and they were engaged. He was even hoping her birth control was faulty. If he had been using condoms he would have poked holes in them using a hole-punch.

He thought about their pending trip to the cabin. As soon as she was well enough that would be the first thing that they would do.

In recovery he waited patiently as the nurses settled her into bed. She was bandaged up completely on her left side where she was attacked. As soon as the nurses left, Jack settled himself in for the long haul.

He had to admit, she looked awful; cut and bruised and looking extremely pale. He then looked down at her again. On her left hand she still wore her ring.

He was going to loose her, he just knew it. Life was never this fair to him. He was too happy. He was in love and was being loved. Fate was never that kind a mistress.

Over the next 48 hours Sam slipped in and out of consciousness. The site of the bite was developing an infection that the Doctors could not control. It was starting to affect her other organs and was putting a great strain on her heart. The Asguard and the Tokra had been contacted, but no word had yet been received.

Teal'c had been back to the planet twice trying to recapture the creature with no avail.

The Colony apologized profusely for not warning them about the creature. As a rule, they were never mentioned for fear of bad luck and retaliation. They were thought to be demons and only struck down upon the Colony in retribution of their sins to the gods.

In actuality they were a predatory creature that was akin to a Saber-toothed tiger. It only hunted when hungry. Sam just happened upon it emerging from winter hibernation when it was ravenous. Fate, as it seemed, had dealt her a bad hand.

Jack decided to take things into his own hands. He insisted on going out on the hunting party and actually enlisted two other SG teams to scout. He was on a mission and the clock at home was ticking fast.

The order was dead or alive and Jack would only be satisfied with one of those options.

The hunt was going too slow for his liking. Jack ordered a UAV to run long range scans. This one creature must have left hibernation early so the species as a whole was extremely difficult to locate. With the naqueda in the mountainside, the scans were choppy.

Finally it was located. Actually a pride of them was located several miles from the attack site. The one that attacked Sam must have gotten itself separated somehow.

Jack found it hard to be entirely ruthless toward the creature. It was only trying to survive, not attack out of malice.

Once the tiger was tranquilized it was brought back to the base and an anti-serum was developed and administered.

Unfortunately, Sam was not yet out of the woods just yet. She was extremely weak and they were still trying to repair the damage to her heart from the infection.

Slowly Sam opened her eyes.

All she knew was that she hurt and it felt as if she had been hit by a Mack truck. She felt someone holding onto her hand and automatically looked in that direction.

"Hey beautiful" said Jack smiling down at her.

"Hi" she barely whispered.

Jack handed her a cup of ice chips and water.

"Thanks" she now spoke more clearly, but still softly.

"You remember anything?" asked Jack who was now leaning closer her.

"Yah," nodded Sam "I guess the Colony forgot to tell us about the local wildlife."

"Well, you know what your perfume does to me. I guess it drove that saber-tooth just as wild" said Jack, now trying to lighten the mood.

Jack felt as if the world's weight had just been lifted off of his shoulders. She was awake. The color was now starting to return to her face, life was starting to look a lot better. He couldn't help but smile.

"I promise not to wear it around anyone but you" she said as she smiled in return "you're the only beast I want attacking me."

"Promise?" said Jack wiggling his eyebrows at her.

"Promise." said Sam as she yawned.

Jack leaned in closer and kissed her gently on the lips, "You rest, I'll be here when you wake up."

Sam drifted back to sleep and this time looked much more at peace.

Jack found himself humming as he walked back to his office to report in for a conference call with the pentagon.

On his way he ran into Daniel and Teal'c.

"Get your stuff packed troops," said Jack "I see fishing in our future."

"I heard," said Daniel and Teal'c "I am just on my way to check in on her. How does she look?"

"Better now" he replied "I promised her that she wouldn't have to clean the fish."

"That was mighty nice of you" laughed Daniel. "Sarah has been chomping at the bit to go up there. I am sure she will be more than happy to hear that a trip is in our near future. When do you think Sam will be ready to travel?"

"Doc says about two weeks. But knowing Sam she will be trying to bust out of here way before then. Tell Sarah next weekend" said Jack. "What about you T?"

"I have been called to Chulak" said Teal'c. "Ryac's first child has been born and its dedication will be performed. A boy" said Teal'c with much pride. "He will be called Tel'ac, I am very proud."

"Great" said Jack as he padded Teal'c on the back "wouldn't want another hard to pronounce name or anything."

Teal'c just nodded and grinned understanding his friend jovial mood.

As Jack practically skipped away down the hallway whistling, Daniel turned and looked at Teal'c. Did I just voluntarily agree to spend my valuable free time up at Jack's dinky fishing cabin being bitten alive by mesquitos and surviving on Jack's bad coffee and even worse cooking?

Teal'c just looked at him and raised his eyebrow, "Indeed."

"I have to learn to think before I speak" said Daniel as he now trudged down the hallway to visit Sam.

O O O O

Just as Jack had predicted, within a week Sam had made incredible strides in her recovery and was chomping at the bit to get out of the mountain.

"Get me out of here!" she yelled at Jack as she tossed a pillow at him across the room.

"Hello to you too Honey" said Jack as he ducked from the object.

Sam flopped back down onto the bed "I am going to go crazy very soon. Can you at least get me my laptop? I feel fine, see!" said Sam as she waved her left arm up and down. She then winced. "Well almost fine" she said with a smile.

"What would you say to a trip to Minnesota?" asked Jack.

"Oh, Hon, I would love it in a week or so, but right now I have about a month of reports and experiments in my lab to take care of and I am sure the new C.O is anxious for me to get back to work."

"Hey, I know his boss. I can pull some strings for you" smiled Jack.

"I am sure his boss," said Sam poking her finger at Jack's chest "understands the need for the SGC's 2IC to get back to work. She's not doing much good strapped to this bed."

"Yah, yah, yah" he said with a grimace "I'll give you one week." He waved the Airman in with the wheelchair. "You're being discharged to light duty. Office work only! No off-world and no work days over 4 hours. I will be dropping you off and picking you up each day and Teal'c has promised to help me drag you home with force if necessary."

"As a matter of fact, I know for certain that Teal'c will be off-world for Tel'ac's dedication. Did you pick up the baby gift?" asked Sam.

"I talked Sarah into it," grinned Jack as if he had gotten away with something big. "If you ask me she was excited to do it. If he doesn't watch it she's going to convince Daniel to marry her and we will be buying them baby gifts soon. You should have seen her looking on-line at strollers" said Jack with a big grin.

"Hey there's nothing wrong with wanting to start a family" said Sam with a sly grin.

Jack was now looking directly into her eyes. "I've got time if you do." He said with a grin as he tested the springs in her bed by pushing up and down on them.

"I'll take you up on that sooner than you think" said Sam with a wink and a grin as she left the room without the assistance of the wheelchair or the Airman.

O O O O

As promised Jack dutifully dropped Sam off to her lab each morning around 0800 and picked her up again around 1200 for lunch. She tried her hardest to get away with more time, but under penalty of cleaning tons of fish on their trip to Minnesota Sam left her lab and headed to the cafeteria for lunch and then home to rest for the afternoon.

She smuggled her laptop home and was able to get some work done, until Jack found it and somehow rigged it only to play video games. He was a lot smarter that he let on. That or he had Cassie help him.

After a few more days Sam was feeling like her old self again and started working her standard 10 hour day. She got so busy with all of her backed up work that she convinced Jack to put off the trip to Minnesota. She started barricading herself in her lab.

Sam was starting to act like her old self again, becoming distant and focusing completely on work. Jack hated to admit it but he was a bit jealous. He liked having 100 of her attention. He decided to take drastic measures.

He grabbed Daniel and Sarah and headed to Sam's lab. He poked his head in, "You busy?"

She was working on a naqueda generator and had not left her lab except for a few hours sleep in three days. "Kinda," she said, not even picking her head up from her project.

"I, I mean WE" he said as he pulled Daniel and Sarah in behind him. "We have decided that all work and no fun makes Colonel Carter a very dull person to be around. You are hereby ordered to take immediate leave and not step foot inside this lab for at least 72 hours."

"You can't order me to take leave Jack," she protested.

"Watch me," he dared "I still outrank you. Well, on base anyway." He knew he was going to catch hell at home for bringing rank into the picture.

"Shut this down, that is an order," He commanded.

"Get out!" she yelled. "I'm right at a critical juncture in this project."

"No, excuses," he tried to sound firm. "You need some fresh air, and I want my fiancé back. If I have to sleep alone one more night, I going to start bunking over at Daniels!"

Daniel looked over at Jack then at Sam. "Hey Sam, I really don't want him at my place. He snores like a buzz saw."

"Really, I am fine Daniel, and so are you," she said looking over at Jack.

"That's it," said Jack. He walked over and hoisted Sam over his shoulder.

"Put me down!" she yelled as she pounded her fists against his back.

"Not a chance," said Jack as he headed toward the door.

"FINE!" yelled Sam sounding quite pissed. "Can I at least shut this thing down so I don't blow up the base?"

"Does that mean you will come willingly?" he asked.

"Yes!" she yelled. She then twisted herself to whisper in Jack's ear. "If you even think we will be having sex in the near future you are sadly mistaken."

"Doh!" exclaimed Jack, knowing rightfully well he could change her mind.


	9. Chez O'Neill

O O O O 

Jack, Sam, Daniel and Sarah sat at a corner booth at O'Malley's having dinner.

"So what do you want to do in our down time?" asked Jack.

"I guess we could just hang around at home, work on my bike," said Sam

Daniel piped in, "Why don't you go fishing?"

"What a great idea Danny!" exclaimed Jack. "Why don't we all go, it'll be a family outing."

"I didn't mean us" stammered Daniel trying to get out of the dreaded fishing trip. He almost got roped into it the first time, he wasn't that foolish as to get snagged into again. He had been to Jack's little cabin before. Fun was not what he would use to describe it.

"That sounds smashing!" squealed Sarah in delight.

"But, but…" interjected Daniel who was quickly shushed by Sarah. He knew he would not be getting out of it now. All he could think of were his allergies and the mosquitoes.

"Ok, ok" sighed Sam. Surprisingly, she had not yet been to Jack's cabin. This could be fun, though from the way Teal'c and Daniel described it, it could be hit or miss.

"Cool," said Jack. "After dinner let's all go home and pack a few days worth of stuff for a fun filled weekend of fishing. We can all meet at the airport tomorrow at 0700 sharp.

Sarah was all a flutter on what she was going to pack. She loved to fish and hike and couldn't wait to do all these things with Daniel.

Everyone headed back to their respective homes that evening. Sam needed some things from her house so she left Jack at the restaurant and headed home.

Reluctantly she packed for the weekend. She knew she couldn't get out of going.

The next morning Jack knocked on her door and let himself in at around 0600. Sam was still on her first cup of coffee.

"Good morning sunshine," he said in a bright and cheery tone.

"You ready for your trip to Oz?"

Sam just glared at him over her coffee cup. No one should be that cheerful this early, she thought.

"Where's your gear?" he asked.

Sam pointed to the bags on the floor. He picked them up noticing that one held her laptop. "This stays here." He said as he went and stashed the bag in Sam's office. He picked up the other gear and brought it to the truck. Back inside Sam was making sure everything was turned off and her alarm was set.

Jack walked up to her and very gently took her into his arms and gave her a hug and kiss on the forehead. "I am very excited that you are finally making it up to the lake. I want you to love it there."

"I am sure I will," she said with a smile.

She had been so busy for the past week or so that this was really the first time that she and Jack had shared an intimate moment in a long while. She realized just how much she missed him. She had to learn to prioritize her work and love life. That was something new to her. With Pete work still held top priority, now she could feel it taking a definite second.

"Now let's get going, we don't want to miss our flight," said Jack as he took her hand and ushered her out the door.

The flight was very uneventful. Jack kept a second truck in Minnesota And it was conveniently left at the airport for when he flew back and forth. This made life much less of a hassle.

When they arrived everyone was in for a big shock. Instead of taking them to Jack's little fishing cabin on the South end of the lake, Jack drove them straight to a beautiful historic lodge at the North end.

Sam was pleasantly surprised. The lodge was on the edge of the lake and was pretty much on its own. On one side it overlooked the serene lake which had only three other little cabins at the South end. The other had a majestic view of the mountainside.

"It's so peaceful," said Sarah.

"Yah, it would even be better if my grandfather hadn't sold those few acres back in the depression, but he had no choice. It helped us keep the house," said Jack with a far away look.

"You own the lake?" asked Sarah.

"Actually, the mountain," sighed Jack. "Most of it we lease out to the Park Service. They watch over it for us. I was practically raised here. I spent every summer of my life on this mountain."

The lodge was actually a three story log cabin with hunter green trim and river stone chimneys. You could see that it had been expanded upon over the years. It was absolutely breathtaking.

"You could turn this into a hotel," joked Sarah.

"It became a Bed and Breakfast back in the 20's," continued Jack. "That's how my family kept it going. The main part of the house is over there, it was built in the early 1800's. Then they turned it into this at the turn of the century. It has 10 bedrooms, 8 fireplaces, 2 kitchens, and a main dining room with a stage for a band and dancing. All connect into the main atrium. You'll see when we get inside."

"You come up here all alone?" asked Sarah.

"Not alone," said Jack as he pointed to the main approaching them.

"Well here he is. Everyone I'd like you to meet Hank."

"Hank, this is Daniel, Sarah and Samantha," said Jack as he introduced his friends to an elderly man wearing worn denim overalls and fishing boots.

"Hello all, pleased to meet you," said the elderly man. "So this is the enchanting Samantha," he continued. "I have heard so much about you over the years," he said as he bent over and kissed her hand.

"Hank, you old charmer," said Jack as he took Sam's hand from him and led them all into the lodge. "Hank has been here taking care of the place for as long as I can remember."

"Yep, I watched little Jackie here grow up. Boy, I could tell you all some stories. I remember when he and his brothers got themselves into their Daddy's strawberry cordial. They all turned as green as spring toads." laughed Hank.

Sarah was already smitten. She hooked her arm through Hank's and walked with him up to the lodge.

"Oh Jack," said Daniel sounding annoyed. "This is NOT the place you've dragged me to over the years.

"Oh, yah," laughed Jack. "That was just my little fishing cabin on the south side of the lake. Yah, that is where I usually hang out if this place is being used, which is actually most of the time. We just got lucky this time."

"You mean I froze my ass off and ate lousy meals when we could have stayed here and eaten in a dining room each night!" huffed Daniel.

"Oh, yah, did I mention that we have a hot spring out back. It feeds into this great natural river stone spa," grinned Jack.

"SPA!" yelled Daniel.

They made their way inside and everyone stopped in their tracks at what they saw. It revealed a massive stone circular hearth in the center of a huge atrium. There was an interior hallway and railing which wound around the perimeter revealing the door to each of the bedrooms. There were five on each floor. The giant hearth was surrounded by comfortable living room furniture. To the left was a beautiful den/library and to the right was the massive dining room with seating for about 20 people. Just as Jack had mentioned, it even had a dance floor and staging area for entertainment.

"This is magnificent," said Sam. They were the first words she had really spoken since their arrival.

"Why thank you." said Jack. "I'm glad you like it. Maybe when we retire we can run this place ourselves. Well, at least we can make our kids do all the work" he whispered to her.

Jack was proud of his family's lodge. It was over 200 years old and just as warm and inviting as when the entire O'Neill clan was around. The place always brought back memories of his parents. He missed this father and brothers. His father had been gone around 10 years now and he had lost his brothers in the Vietnam War. All three of the O'Neill boys had become pilots, now only one remained.

Jack saw his mother at least once per month when he could. She was a tough cookie with a great sense of humor. Jack took after his mother. His father was an architect, mild mannered and loved to fish. Jack's mom was military, a nurse during WWII.

His parents had met while his Dad was in the engineer corps during the war. They were in London together and came back to the states as man and wife.

Now his mom mostly lived in their house in Chicago. She visited a lot but not as much as she used to. She found it difficult with Jack's Dad gone.

The place was now Jack's, the last of the O'Neill's. His mom couldn't make it this visit. She was volunteering at the children's hospital.

"Hank, why don't we put Daniel and Sarah in the 2nd floor summer room and Samantha and I in the 2nd floor spring room," said Jack as he pointed to each of the rooms. "I won't torture her by making her stay in my room this time around, though I would like to show it to her. Why don't you take Daniel and Sarah to their room and I'll take care of Samantha and me."

"Sure thing Jackie," said Hank as he started toward the staircase.

"Jackie?" asked Daniel trying to contain his laugh.

"Watch it Danny boy," kidded Jack.

Jack and Sam's room was gorgeous. It looked like it should be in a magazine. It had a massive canopy bed with a quilted bedspread embroidered with daisies. The stone fireplace also had daisies carved into it to look like a garland running throughout it. The wallpaper even had small daisies in it. To top it off there was a vase full of daisies on a table in front of the French doors that led outside. Their room looked out onto the lake.

Sam walked out onto the deck. It was so peaceful. Like a world away from her insane everyday life. She took a deep breath.

"Why don't you get settled, take a nap or a long bath," said Jack as he put their bags near the armoire. "I want to go down and meet Hank for a bit. It's been a while and I want to give the place a good once over. See what needs to be done around here. Hank has never been shy dishing out chores for me to do."

"Sure thing," said Sam as she went over the armoire to unpack their bags. Jack gave her a quick kiss and headed downstairs to find Hank.

Later, after she had unpacked, she stood out on the deck admiring the view. She looked down to see Jack and Hank out on the lawn pointing at some trees and then the lake. He noticed her watching them and waved.

When she went back inside she went straight to the bathroom. There was a massive claw foot tub supplied with a giant fluffy bathrobe, towels and bubble bath. She had to love the way Jack thought. She loved long hot bubble baths.

As she sunk her shoulders she felt the stress of the past week start to melt away. She closed her eyes. Suddenly she heard music…Pucini. She knew Jack loved opera and Turendo was one of their favorites. The lavender scent of the bath and the music lulled her into a state of total relaxation.

After about an hour she climbed out and into the bathrobe. She lay down on the bed and was asleep within seconds.

She awoke about 2 hours later to the sound of tinkling china and the smell of something delicious. She slowly opened her eyes.

Someone had delivered a tray to the room and placed it on the table by the French doors. She shuffled over, still clad only in the warm bathrobe. She lifted the silver dome plate cover to reveal a mushroom and spinach quiche with fresh cut fruit on the side. A small bud vase held some wild flowers.

She sat at the table with the doors open. Everything was scrumptious. She wondered who made it.

She heard laughing and looked out to see Daniel and Sarah in a row boat on the lake. Daniel had lost an oar and was trying desperately to retrieve it. Sarah was in hysterics. She lost it completely when Daniel finally lost his footing all together and went head first into the lake. Jack then started yelling at Daniel to stop making waves because he was going to scare the fish.

Sam finished her lunch and got dressed. She noticed something she hadn't before. There were pictures scattered about the room. On the desk was one of three little boys, a set of twins and a younger one, which had to be Jack. Who were the other boys she wondered?

Another picture was of a young couple both in uniform, an officer and a nurse. She thought that they must be Jack's parents, he looked very much like his father, but he definitely had his mother's smile.

The last picture was of Jack and Charlie. They looked so happy standing on the dock holding up their fish.

Sam headed downstairs. Hank was in the den reading a book. "Well if it isn't the beautiful Samantha," he said with a smile.

"Hello Hank," she said smiling back. "You can call me Sam," she said.

"Wouldn't hear of it," he replied. "Jackie has always called you Samantha and so that is what I know you to be."

Sam just smiled. Jack hardly ever called her Sam, it was usually Samantha. Though every now and then he would slip and call her Carter.

"This place is like a dream world," she said looking up at the atrium.

"It is a beauty all right," said Hank.

"You don't get lonely?" asked Sam.

"Naw," he said. "Jackie visits all the time and Josephene is up every other week."

"Who's Josephene?" she asked curious if it was his wife or daughter.

"Jackie's mother," said Hank surprised that Samantha didn't know her name. He was starting to feel a bit awkward.

"Boy, I've never seen him pine after a girl so," said Hank trying to change the subject. That boy is crazy in love with you."

Sam began to blush.

"OH, don't be embarrassed" he laughed "I am far too old to be minding my tongue. Tell it like it is. So don't you be minding half the things that I say."

"I'm not embarrassed. I am just scared to death." She said with a bit of a nervous laugh. "I've just never had any luck in love. I'm afraid if I realize this is all real it'll disappear."

"Don't worry your pretty head about that another minute." He said with a big smile. "Jackie is not going anywhere, and he's as good a man as they get. Just like his Dad he is."

"I know," she said as she reached over and gave Hank a kiss on the cheek and a big hug.


	10. Josephine

"Boy, I've never seen him pine after a girl so," said Hank trying to change the subject. "That boy is crazy in love with you." 

Sam began to blush.

"Oh, don't be embarrassed," he laughed. "I am far too old to be minding my tongue. Tell it like it is. So don't you be minding half the things that I say."

"I'm not embarrassed. I am just scared to death." She said with a bit of a nervous laugh. "I've just never had any luck in love. I'm afraid if I realize this is all real it'll disappear."

"Don't worry your pretty head about that another minute." He said with a big smile. "Jackie is not going anywhere, and he's as good a man as they get. Just like his Dad he is."

"I know," she said as she reached over and gave Hank a kiss on the cheek and a big hug.

"What was that for?" he asked with a huge grin on his face.

"For telling what I needed to hear," said Sam.

"Now, you're not trying to steal her from me are you Hank?" said Jack as he walked into the lodge carrying his fishing gear and a bucket with a large trout in it.

"Not that I could if I wanted to," said Hank giving Sam a wink. "Is that dinner?"

"Yasureyoubetcha!" said Jack. "When did they stock the lake?" he asked.

"Last month," replied Hank "don't worry I saved you some!" he said smartly as he took the bucket from Jack and went into the kitchen.

"Just tank him Hank. I'll catch another tomorrow so there is enough for everyone" yelled Jack after him.

"Sure thing!" they heard coming from the kitchen.

Sam walked up to Jack and gave him a long passionate kiss hello. When they parted Jack smiled. "Feeling better I see."

"Much," replied Sam. "I love this place."

"Me too," said Jack with a big grin "all of my favorite memories are here." As they walked back to their room Jack said "I'm going to take a shower. I probably smell like that trout I just gave Hank."

"No problem, I'll just hang out here," she said as she flopped down into an overstuffed chair. She looked over at the small table next to her and noticed small photograph. It was of Jack and Charlie each holding their prized catch. Of course Charlie's was the larger of the two.

Jack turned and saw Sam looking at the photo. "I miss him everyday," he said with a strained voice.

"He was a beautiful child," she said quietly.

"He would have been a great guy," said Jack with a bit of a grin now. "He had a great sense of humor and he loved to fish."

Sam put the photo gently back onto the table. Jack went into the bathroom and turned on the shower. He waltzed back out with just a towel wrapped around his waist. "Forgot my clothes," he said with a sheepish grin.

"Fine by me," said Sam as she admired him as he walked by. She was definitely starting to feel better.

A few minutes later Jack came out showered and dressed and smelling wonderful! Sam leaned over and took in his scent "Nice," she said as she started kissing his neck.

"We are feeling better aren't we?" he said as he enjoyed the much desired attention.

"Must be the mountain air," she said as she started un-tucking his shirt that he had just finished tucking in.

Jack's head started racing. He had planned to take her out on the lake before dinner. "Oh what the hell," he thought to himself. "The lake will be there after dinner."

O O O

The two came downstairs for dinner looking refreshed and happy. Sam had changed into a warm sweater and long skirt. Minnesota was still cold at night, even in late spring.

Jack had disappeared into the kitchen to help Hank so Sam was seated at the table with just Daniel and Sarah.

Sarah had been concerned about her friend. She had not been herself lately. It seemed that her run in with the animal off world had changed her a bit. She seemed to be reverting back to who she was before she and Jack got "unofficially" together. Sarah hoped Sam was not changing her mind on marrying Jack. She had never seen her so happy before. But sometimes a near death experience can change a person.

"Having a good time?" she asked Sam.

"I think this trip is just what I needed" She replied. Sarah noticed that Sam was now looking much more radiant than when they had arrived that morning. Her cheeks were a bit flushed and she looked rejuvenated.

As they were sitting there chatting and enjoying their wine, the door to the lodge opened and an older woman walked in. She was about 5'10", slender, had thick silver hair that was cut into a short bob and deep brown eyes that looked very familiar. The woman was dressed in a flowing skirt and matching shirt of light purple and blue. Her age was hard to decipher. She was physically fit and looked to be an active person.

"Well, Hello!" said the woman in a very cheerful voice. "You must be Jackie's friends."

It took a second to register with the crowd. Daniel took on his normal roll as liaison.

"Why yes," he started. "I'm Daniel and this is Sarah and Samantha."

The woman gave each of them a polite nod and a smile. When she got to Sam she said sincerely "It is a pleasure to finally meet you all. I'm Josephine O'Neill, Jackie's mom."

Daniel was ecstatic. He couldn't wait to chat with this woman. Sam on the other hand got a bit nervous; she could feel the swarm of butterflies in her stomach getting restless.

All of a sudden the kitchen door swung open. "MOM!" yelled Jack. "What a great surprise!" He put down the dish he was carrying to give his mom a big hug. He was obviously very excited to see her.

"Have you met the crew?" he asked as he put his arm around her and led her back toward the table.

"We just go started with the introductions," she said as she gave her youngest son a kiss.

"Mom, this is a fantastic surprise," he said again. "Have you eaten yet? We were just about to put dinner on the table."

"I have not," she said. "I hope you are not making these people live on all the fish you catch?" she joked.

"No mom, I'm not," Jack sighed. "We are actually having roasted chicken this evening, fresh from old Mr. Hyman's farm."

"Oh, wonderful," said Josephine. "Now, where should I sit?"

"Hank, can you bring out another place setting? We have one more for dinner" yelled Jack at the kitchen door.

"Don't yell across a room!" scolded Josephine playfully. "My goodness, no matter how old your children get, you are never through raising them."

"Yes Ma'am," said Jack as he walked into the kitchen to retrieve the place settings.

"May I sit next to you Samantha?" asked Josephine.

"Certainly," she replied.

Josephine lightly took Sam's hands in both of hers and said "You are as lovely as Jack has always described you."

Sam blushed. "Why thank you," she said shyly. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

Jack came back out of the kitchen to see Samantha and his mother sitting next to one another. "Well aren't I the luckiest man on earth? My two favorite women together at last," said Jack as he sat on the other side of Samantha.

Hank brought out the remainder of the dinner, excited as well to see Josephine. In the presence of his mother, Jack was on his best behavior. His sarcastic whit was toned down and he became the perfect, well mannered gentleman.

Sam was tickled by the whole thing.

Dinner was fun and entertaining. Conversations varied from Daniel's theory on ancient Egypt, to Josephine's romantic tale of how she and Mr. O'Neill met and fell in love overseas and married at a little church in London, then came to settle in Illinois and Minnesota.

She was an Army nurse for 20 years and retired a Sgt. Major. She spoke fondly of her life with Mr. O'Neill, painting a vivid picture of him as the quiet intellectual type who raised his boys to be fine young men and brought home fresh cut flowers for Josephine every Friday, even during the lean years.

Josephine teared up when she spoke of her twin boys, Timothy and Patrick. They were great big brothers who made sure that little Jackie got into all the mischief a proper little boy should.

After dinner the group settled into the living room for coffee and dessert. Jack made a roaring fire in the giant center hearth. It felt wonderful on the chilly spring night. Jack and Sam settled in together on one of the sofas, Daniel and Sarah on another while Josephine and Hank settled into their favorite chairs.

When Josephine noticed that Sam seemed a bit cold, she excused herself and ran upstairs and retrieved a beautiful quilt for her. As Sam snuggled next to Jack she admired the handy-work. "Josephine, this is lovely" she said as she continued to admire the quilt.

"It was my wedding quilt, made for me by my mother and grandmother. It's a family heirloom. Each time someone is born or there is a happy occasion we add to it. I hope to be adding to it one day soon." said Josephine smiling over at Sam and Jack. She then picked up the corner to show Samantha the embroidered writing. It read "Sean and Josephine O'Neill, May 1, 1946." She then pointed to another spot which read "Timothy Sean O'Neill and Patrick Ryan O'Neill, October 16, 1952, Jonathan Scott O'Neill, July 14, 1957, Charles Sean O'Neill, April 7, 1990." Each name was beautifully crafted on a separate piece of patchwork.

"I had three miscarriages before Tim and Pat. I had to stay in bed the entire 8 months and I still delivered them a month early. They were my little miracles. Jackie was a fighter. I was only on bed rest for the final month and he came out a hefty 9 lbs. 10 oz, screaming and red as a beet. The doctor didn't even have to spank him to get him to cry. And my goodness what a little piggy, he would have nursed 10 hours a day if I let him. What a roley poley!"

Jack pretended to cover Sam's ears. "Mom, I have to work with these people you know!"

"Oh, shush boy," said Josephine. "It's not like I wouldn't tell Samantha eventually."

Sam thought it was funny how boyish Jack acted around his mother. Sam loved Josephine already. She was so warm and kind, but you could tell she was a force to be reckoned with.

The group found themselves talking until very late. Sam actually fell asleep on Jack and Daniel on Sarah. Sam was exhausted, but Daniel just couldn't hold his wine. He began to snore loudly and everyone lost it, erupting in laughter.

"Well, we had all better call it a night," said Jack. He roused Sam with a whisper and a light kiss. Sarah was having a difficult time rousing Daniel. Jack's solution was to throw a pillow at him yelling, "Hey you get up!"

"What, what?" moaned Daniel.

"Go to bed," laughed Jack. "You're making breakfast in the morning. Hey, and never make fun of my snoring again, you have me beat hands down!"

O O O

The next morning everyone was up and dressed early for breakfast. You could hear Daniel and Sarah in the kitchen.

"No Daniel, don't touch that" cautioned Sarah. Suddenly you heard a loud crash and Daniel yell "Jack, where are the band-aids?"

Luckily Sarah was a decent cook and talked Daniel through most of it.

After a hearty breakfast, the group headed out for a hike. "It's nice to be going at a leisurely pace and not carrying a 20 pound ALICE pack" joked Daniel.

"Yah and the only snakes around here are hiding under rocks, not in people's heads" added Jack.

They made it back to the lodge in time for lunch. This time it was Sam's turn. Luckily Josephine insisted on helping her. Sam was definitely not as proficient in the kitchen as she was in the lab.

"It is so wonderful to finally meet you," she said to Sam. "I have to Confess," she admitted "when Jackie called me the other day to let me know you were all coming up I went ahead and switched my volunteer shift with a girlfriend at the hospital. The way he talks about you I wanted to make sure you were real. And when he told me that you would be married, well the curiosity was just killing me."

"Really?" asked Sam. "Jack doesn't seem the type, he's pretty reserved around us."

Josephine looked at Sam with surprise. "Now that is something I didn't expect to hear."

"Well, at least about personal things," added Sam.

"We had worked so hard at keeping our relationship platonic for so long and until recently we had to keep a secret. We really hadn't shared many personal details about ourselves. It's strange, I've worked with Jack for over 8 years and I've learned more about him over the past few months than any time before."

Josephine then added "Well Jackie was always a talkative young man he used to get into trouble at school. He was too smart for his own good. They named him the class clown as well as Valedictorian."

Sam burst out laughing. "It is just so hard to picture Jack as a boy. Hasn't he always been in the military?"

"See these grey hairs," chuckled Josephine "he and his brothers put them there!"

This time they both burst out laughing. Josephine then started telling Sam a story about Jack as a boy. Sam was in a fit of giggles. Picturing Jack in a choir robe setting little Elizabeth Smith's hair on fire by accident with the alter candles. Sam couldn't help it "are they sure it was an accident?" she asked.

"Elizabeth swears it wasn't, to this day she still won't talk to him. If you ask me, my Jackie had a bit of a boyhood crush on her and got so nervous around her that he forgot he was holding the candle. Christmas service has never been the same. None of the children's choirs have held candles since."

By this time Sam was doubled over laughing.

Jack came in "Hey you two, people are starving out here!" he huffed.

"Sorry," said Sam while wiping the tears from her eyes. "We'll be out in a few minutes."

As soon as Jack left the kitchen, Sam and Josephine burst out laughing again. Jack was certainly happy that they were getting along so well, but he was worried about what Sam was learning about him.

That night Jack lit the candles at the dinner table. Sam and Josephine just looked at each other over their second glasses of wine and burst out into fits of hysterics.

"Mom, you didn't tell Samantha that Elizabeth Smith story did you?" he asked almost pleading with her.

This just caused them to laugh even harder. "It was an accident, I swear it was!" insisted Jack.

He then relayed his version of the story to the urging of Daniel and Sarah. Of course he was now the victim of a mislaid aisle rug which caused him to trip and bump into poor Elizabeth, who was wearing so much hair spray that of course her hair went up pretty fast. The next day the poor girl went to school with a very short hairstyle and a permanent vendetta against Jack O'Neill.

Later, Jack and Hank went over to the fishing cabin with Daniel and Sarah for some late night trout fishing. Sam elected to stay with Josephine and was under strict orders not to listen to anything she said about Jack's youth.

Sam had a great time looking at pictures of Jack growing up. "He was quite a handsome young man," said Josephine fondly.

"He still is," smiled Sam.

Josephine put her arm around Sam and gave her a light squeeze. "He had quite the following of young ladies you know. They would call night and day."

"There were a few women on base who were always trying to get his attention as well," added Sam. "Needless to say, they don't like me much."

"It must be hard," asked Josephine. "Jack tells me you are the highest ranking female on base."

"It's not easy," agreed Sam. "It's still a boys club. Your son even gave me a hard time at first. He's not too fond of scientists. At our first meeting he gave me a pretty hard time about being a woman."

"So he's changed his tune about scientists?" asked Josephine.

"Not really," laughed Sam "just certain one's I think. He still gives Daniel a hard time – though they are best friends. He still even gets frustrated with me if I start to get too technical with my explanations."

"Just the facts Ma'am," said Josephine.

"Exactly!" laughed Sam.

The two women polished off a bottle of wine and headed off to bed. When the fishermen got home hours later Jack went to go check on his mom. She was still awake and was up in bed reading.

"So, what do you think?" he asked as he climbed up and sat down on the bed next to her.

"Shoes off dear," she said with a smile, then added "I think she is a wonderful girl and you two are perfect for each other. She balances you out."

"I am glad you finally decided to ask her to marry you. The ring looks beautiful on her. I can tell she loves it. I caught her staring at it a few times when she thought no one was looking, very sweet."

Jack just sat there and looked at his mother and said "Ok, I know you're dying to, just get it over with and say it."

"Well," she said with a big grin "now aren't you glad I sent it to you! If I hadn't it would probably still be sitting here in the safe collecting dust."

"Yes, Mom thank you."

"Just think instead of being here with a woman you are obviously head over heels in love with, you could be sitting out in that little fishing cabin of yours pretending to catch fish."

"I know Mom, I know, I owe you a lot"

"Do you remember getting upset with me for sending it? You got very fresh with your old mum, calling me a wishey washy romantic. I want to know right here and now how you proposed and we'll see who is calling who a romantic. Trust me that small fortune you dropped at Tiffany's is just the beginning of my proof that you are the wishey washiest of us all."

"Mom, I owe you the world. What would you like to me to do to repay you… Rub your feet, wash your car?" asked Jack with a smile.

"I want grandchildren! Now! No waiting you know, you and Samantha are not spring chickens!"

"Already working on it Mom," said Jack as he put his head on her shoulder and grinned up at her. "If I have my way you will be attending a christening shortly after the wedding."

"Speaking of which, when is the wonderful day going to happen? I am growing older by the minute."

"We haven't set a date or a place yet. What would you suggest, as if I could stop you?"

"How about next month, here, out on the dock. I'll take care of everything, or at least as much as Sam wants me to. You just have to show up."

"We can talk about it tomorrow morning at breakfast. I think Sam would love for you to help her plan it. Her mom has been gone some time now. Well, and there is also Cassie. I think she has most of it planned already you know."

He leaned over and gave his mom a kiss goodnight and headed up to his and Sam's room.

He found her asleep curled up with a book still in her lap. He tried to lift the book without disturbing her.

"Hi," she said drowsily.

"Hi yourself," he said as he gave her a kiss hello.

"How was fishing? Did Daniel manage to keep himself out of the lake this time?"

"Actually yes, it is amazing what that boy will put up with for Sarah. He was miserable, sneezing and swatting mosquitoes the entire time. It seems they must be attracted to his cologne because the pretty much left the rest of us alone."

Sam watched as Jack stripped down to his boxer-briefs and climbed into bed. She leaned over and could smell that he was freshly showered.

"Did you plan on getting lucky tonight?" she asked.

"Oh, my mom always made me shower at my cabin before coming back into the main house. She hates the smell of fish."

"Remind me to thank her tomorrow at breakfast."

"Speaking of," smiled Jack "she wants to know when we are getting married and has insisted that we produce grandchildren ASAP. She wouldn't mind having the wedding and a christening on the same day. I think she was hoping you were already pregnant."

Jack sort of let it all come out at once. He really did want to know Sam's opinion on children, he just couldn't figure out a way to bring it up gently. He figured he would just blame it on his mom, God love her.

"Well, regarding the wedding. I really would love to have it here. There is plenty of room for everyone. I really don't want a huge affair. And anyway, if we have it out of the way some of our "out of town friends" could come without notice. I am sure Thor could manage some disguise of some type. He does a great hologram."

"Sound good to me."

"And well, regarding the children," at this Jack held his breath.

"Well, unfortunately I have been taking those shots for quite some time and it is not due to wear out for another month or so. As well, with the naqueda in my blood, I am not sure if I can get pregnant."

"I have been doing some thinking about that," said Jack with a grin. "I asked Thor if he had any thoughts on the subject."

"And what did he say?" asked Sam extremely curious about what a race That hasn't used conception in over 2000 years would say on the subject.

"Well, he said that if we did have a problem he would be the first one to step up the plate to make sure that it did happen. He actually commented that our kid could possibly hold some hope in fixing their cloning issues. The combination of our two gene pools has a lot of promise. Just think with your brains and beauty and my incredible knowledge of the Simpson's this kid could be just what the little grey guys need."

Sam actually found herself tearing up. She had secretly lost hope of ever having children. She always hoped that she could, but her knowledge of what the naqueda in her blood could do frightened her. She now had a new hope that she and Jack would be parents some day soon.

"Hey, what's that all about?" said Jack as he wiped her tears away.

"I am glad Thor wants to help. I really would like to have children. I've always pictured us as parents some day."

"You mean that you have thought about this?" he asked.

"To tell you the truth it is partially responsible for my break up with Pete. I couldn't see myself having his children. I kept on picturing you as their father, not him."

Jack didn't know what to say. He leaned over and kissed her soundly. "Well, you know what they say. Practice makes perfect."

Sam smiled beneath his kiss. "Sounds good to me," she said as she found comfort in his embrace.

She knew that the shot wouldn't wear off for another month or so. She figured it would probably take about six months to a year to get pregnant. That would be the perfect amount of time for them to enjoy married life as a couple and then get ready for a family. They have been together as "colleagues" for over eight years. Though they still had a lot to learn about each other, they could do that over time.

She knew for certain that she wanted to have children soon; for certain that she wanted to have Jack's children.


	11. The Wedding Plans

Sorry I haven't updated in sooo long. I have been extremely busy with the kids. This has been sitting on my computer for months. Thought I would send it out. I am working on the next now. I hope you like it.

Jack didn't know what to say. He leaned over and kissed her soundly. "Well, you know what they say. Practice makes perfect."

Sam smiled beneath his kiss. "Sounds good to me," she said as she found comfort in his embrace.

She knew that the shot wouldn't wear off for another month or so. She figured it would probably take about six months to a year to get pregnant. That would be the perfect amount of time for them to enjoy married life as a couple and then get ready for a family. They have been together as "colleagues" for over eight years. Though they still had a lot to learn about each other, they could do that over time.

She knew for certain that she wanted to have children soon; for certain that she wanted to have Jack's children.

O O O

The next morning Jack awoke to find the pillow next to him empty. "Sam" he called. No answer. He threw on some jeans and a sweatshirt and headed downstairs.

As he expected he found Sam and his mom drinking coffee intently studying something in front of them on the table.

"Good morning sweetheart" announced Josephine.

Sam looked up and smiled as she accepted his good morning kiss.

"How long have you two been up?" he asked.

"Long enough to do this" she said as she handed Jack the notebook she and Josephine were reviewing.

Before him was the complete outline of the wedding. Right down to the seating chart.

"Holy Hannah!" exclaimed Jack. "How much coffee have you two drank?"

"Enough" laughed Sam. "I couldn't sleep with all of this rattling around in my head. I knew I would never have the time to get it all done when we got home so I came downstairs. To my delight Josephine was already up, with coffee made!"

"Wow" said Jack. "This is pretty complete. Are you going to be able to get this all done in two months?"

"No problem" said Josephine.

"If I had my laptop with me" said Sam as she jabbed Jack in the ribs "I would have been able to type out the entire guest list. All I need to do is add your addresses to my database and we are all set."

Jack smiled at Sam remembering that he was the one who made Sam leave it at home.

A little while later Daniel and Sarah joined them downstairs.

"I knew you would show your face as soon as we started cooking," teased Jack as he welcomed a very drowsy Daniel to the table. Sarah had immediately seen what Sam and Josephine were up to and had joined them at the other end.

As soon as the clock chimed 9:00 am Sam was on the phone to Cassie who then in turn emailed them the pictures of the bridesmaid dresses she had finally decided upon. Sam also called the seamstress she had previously contacted back home. She would be wearing her mothers dress and was having it altered.

Again this was something completely different from her previous wedding plans.

She had still not decided upon a wedding dress and Pete had been constantly reminding her that time was running out. That should have been her second clue about her true feelings.

Are you really sure you want to marry him when you are procrastinating on picking out the wedding dress? Especially when you love to shop.

While she and Sarah were at the computer in the study finalizing some of the details via internet, Josephine disappeared for a bit and returned carrying a small hatbox.

"I know you will be wearing your mothers dress my dear" she said nervously "but since I don't have a daughter of my own to give this to I was wondering if you would like to wear this?"

Josephine put the box on the table and opened it. Removing the tissue paper she pulled out a stunning headpiece and vale. "You may need to replace the lace but the crown is still intact" she said as she handed it to Sam. "This has been in my family for several generations. It was handmade by my great-great Grandmother."

The crown was made of small ivory and light pink porcelain flowers and pearls. "It can be worn together to look like a small tiara or apart in two pieces" said Josephine as she demonstrated it to Sam. She then pulled out some photographs that were inside the box. Each photo showed one of Josephine's relatives in their wedding dress wearing the headpiece.

Sam couldn't help it. She wiped the tears from her eyes and hugged Josephine tight, being careful not to crush the precious heirloom.

"I would be honored to wear it" was all Sam could whisper.

Just then the computer announced a new email. Sam pulled it up. The seamstress had sent a photograph of her dress to show the alterations that had been completed, announcing that it had been finished the day prior. Sam was almost the exact same size as her mother when she wore it so the alterations were very minimal.

The dress was also in ivory and was made of a heavy Italian brushed satin. It was very simple but elegant. It had full sleeves, a princess neckline, fitted bodice and a full skirt with a short train. The only adornments were the pearl buttons running down the back and a pearl trim at the very bottom of the skirt.

It was as if Josephine's bridal crown had been made to match it.

"I remember staring at pictures with my Mom when I was little" said Sam as she stared at the computer image before her. "I couldn't wait to wear it."

"I am sure your Mom would be very proud" said Josephine giving Sam a gentle hug "I know I am."

"Thanks" she said as she tried to shake herself out of the memory. "Well, it looks as if we've covered everything. All we have to do is pray that the universe cooperates over the next two months and we'll be fine."

Sarah looked at Sam knowingly. Josephine just smiled.

Josephine and Sam would be emailing each other over the next few weeks to continue to confirm the details. Otherwise they had pretty much covered everything.

After lunch they were all sitting around in the center hearth area relaxing. Sam had noticed that Josephine was curled up in her favorite chair and had her sewing kit out.

"What are you doing?" she asked as she peeked over and saw a bunch of small scraps of material.

"Would you and Sara like to help? I figured I had better get started if you and Jackie are going to sleep under it on your wedding night. It is good luck you know."

Sam had no idea how to sew. She would have felt more comfortable dealing with an alien technology brought back from some distant planet. Sarah on the other hand joined right in. After a few curses from some awful pin-pricks Sam found herself happily chatting and watching her very own wedding quilt take shape.

I am sorry it is so short, and a bit boring. I promise the next is going to be much better!


	12. A Moonlit Boat Ride

Thank you for all your reviews. I hope you like this next chapter. It is a bit on the steamy side, I guess I was in a mood. I am starting the next chapter now. Hopefully a bit more on the funny side. Thank you all for sticking with me.

* * *

Well, it looks as if we've covered everything. All we have to do is pray that the universe cooperates over the next two months and we'll be fine."

Sarah looked at Sam knowingly. Josephine just smiled.

Josephine and Sam would be emailing each other over the next few weeks to continue to confirm the details. Otherwise they had pretty much covered everything.

After lunch they were all sitting around in the center hearth area relaxing. Sam had noticed that Josephine was curled up in her favorite chair and had her sewing kit out.

"What are you doing?" she asked as she peeked over and saw a bunch of small scraps of material.

"Would you and Sara like to help? I figured I had better get started if you and Jackie are going to sleep under it on your wedding night.  
It is good luck you know."

Sam had no idea how to sew. She would have felt more comfortable dealing with an alien technology brought back from some distant planet. Sarah on the other hand joined right in. After a few curses from some awful pin-pricks Sam found herself happily chatting and watching her very own wedding quilt take shape.

O O O

After dinner Jack and Sam took Daniel and Sarah to the airport. They did not have as much down time as their friends and Daniel had to report back to base. On the way Sam sat in the passenger seat day dreaming out the window.

"What ya thinkin'" asked Jack.

"Nothing really" replied Sam dreamily "I've been having a really great time. I am so glad we made the trip."

"I promised no I told you so's but, well, I did" said Jack with a smirk as he reached over and took her hand and gave it a light squeeze.

Really Sam was fantasizing about her future. Dreaming of what it would be like to be at the lodge with her future little family, she and Jack fishing with their children or welcoming guests to the lodge.

When they returned Sam and Jack packed for an overnight stay at the fishing cabin.

Jack loved staying at the lodge and especially loved seeing his mom and Hank again, but there was just something about having sex with your future wife with them under the same roof. Even if their rooms were clear down the hall.

He and Sam had not had much "time" together since her attack andnow thtat shewasback to full health, there was no telling how creative they might be.

They were still discovering each other. Technically still in their "honeymoon" period of dating. There were still all kinds of fun things to find out about each other. If that first night was any indication of things to come Jack wanted to see just how adventurous Sam was.

Jack brought Sam down to the dock and helped her onto his boat.

"By the way" he asked "did you ever notice the name of my new boat?"

Sam then looked down at the stern of the sleek blue cabin cruiser and read its name "Blue Jello".

"Very cute" she giggled.

"After I brought it home I was sitting on the dock looking at it trying to think of its name. Every good boat has to have a name you know. Well, I had already used some of my favorite names."

At this point Sam looked confused. Jack pointed over to the boat slips where the other boats were docked. There sat bobbing in the water were Homer, Bart, Charlie, Samantha and Thor. By the looks of it, all appropriately named.

The Homer was a yellow pontoon that sat about 10 or 15 – a slow mover that was short and stocky. The Bart was a sleek catamaran ideal for going out and having fun. The Charlie was a small fishing boat. The Samantha was a sleek light blue sailboat in a color she knew was a definite match to her eyes and The Thor was a grey speed boat.

"Well," he continued "it was bobbing up and down and the color kept on reminding me of something. Then it hit me. My favorite scientist's favorite food, BLUE JELLO! That was it. I just had to name it that."

"When did you get it?" she asked.

"Last May" said Jack innocently hoping she didn't put two and two together. Regretting that he had given the actual month he had splurged on the boat. He had to admit he had bought it because he was feeling sorry for himself.

Sam thought for a minute then smiled. Damn, thought Jack, here it comes.

"Wasn't that the month I got engaged?" she asked.

"Was it really?" said Jack trying to act as if there was no correlation.

"Yes, really" she said with a grin. "Don't feel bad, that week I found out about Kerry I charged about $3,000 to my credit cards. I still haven't even worn half the stuff I bought."

"Remind me to cut up our credit cards if we ever get into a major fight. Between the both of us we would go bankrupt. Though I will have to say, a Generals salary is nothing to sneeze at."

Sam looked down at her ring. "You better be careful, I could get used to being spoiled like this."

"Only the best for my girl" said Jack as he pulled her down onto his lap.

With that Jack turned and sat Sam next to him in the drivers' seat while he stood up and started the boat. The settled in the middle of the lake and moored the boat. It was a beautiful night. The lake was crystal blue with the moon reflecting off of it. The stars were out and shining brightly down on the water.

Jack settled back into one of the benches and Sam sat down next to him and snuggled in close, shivering from the slight chill in the air.

"Cold?" he asked.

"A little" she said as she cuddled a bit closer and he put his arms around her to keep her warm.

"Sometimes I forget what it used to feel like to look up at the stars and wonder. I think out of everything there is one thing I miss the most since becoming a member of SG1. "

"What is that" she asked.

"The naivety" he sighed "not knowing about all the mean and nasties just waiting to come down here and go on a wicked power trip."

At the same time Jack had begun to gently caress Sam's hand. It was amazing how just a little movement could bring on such big feelings.

Without warning Sam turned around and started kissing Jack passionately. First taken a bit off guard he fell off the bench taking her down with him.

"Whoa Nellie" he said as he removed a life vest from underneath them. "What got into you young lady?"

"How long has it been?" asked Sam as she began to unbutton Jacks shirt and pants while continuing to kiss him."

"Well, we had that quickie the other day, besides that it's been over a month" said Jack as he enjoyed the incredible attention he was getting.

"Well, I think we need to make up for lost time" she said as she sat up whilst astride him and removed both of their clothes.

"Hey, not that I am not completely for this, but it is a bit chilly out here. Why don't we take this inside?"

"Chicken" she teased as she got up and took Jacks hand and led him inside the cabin.

When they got inside Jack shut the door and turned on the cabins heating system. "I figured if we were going to be naked, we might want the heat on a bit" he said with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

He then took Sam by the hand and led her to the bedroom in the bow of the boat. He led her inside and over to the bed to sit down. He then went over and lit a vanilla candle and said with a smile "a bit of mood lighting."

At this Sam began to giggle.

"Some mood music" he said as he turned on the stereo to a light jazz station. "Some wine" he said as he opened a bottle and poured them each a glass.

"Thank you" she said with a smile and gave him a little kiss.

"To us," he said as he clinked his glass to hers "here is to living the life we both only dreamed possible. And to finally being able to take "it" out of the room we had left it in so long ago."

With that Sam didn't know what to say. He had said it all so perfectly. They were finally doing what they had always wanted to do. Be a couple. In thinking about that she became so overwhelmed with emotion that she didn't know what else to do but finish what she had started out on the deck. She was sure Jack had a wonderfully romantic evening planned for them, a wonderful evening of romantic love making.

That could wait.

Sam was bursting at the seams. She just had to show him just how much she loved him. She wanted to please him, to devour him. She could think of nothing but that.

She put down her glass of wine and then took his and put it down. She then proceeded to finish undressing herself, letting him watch her in the flickering candlelight. He had started to undress himself but she stopped him. She wanted to reserve that task for herself.

Jack didn't know what to think. He had indeed planned an entire evening of making love to her, taking it slow and easy. He wasn't sure how she was feeling and he didn't want to rush her. Now he was being seduced by this amazing woman, watching her slowly strip in front of him. He thought for certain he was going to spontaneously combust any moment.

Sam led Jack to the bed and lay down beside him. In the mix of moonlight and candle light he looked amazing. This man who was probably the second most powerful man on earth was hers for the taking, and he willingly offered himself to her in both body and soul.

"I love you" she said gently.

"I love you more" he said with a smile.

Sam leaned over and again began to kiss him with all the passion that burned within her being. Expressing her love for him in every way she knew how with all that she was.

O O O

Jack lay absolutely breathless in bed with Sam for the second time in his life. "We really do have to thank Thor for my overhaul" he said with a sigh. "Otherwise they would have had to admit me to the nearest hospital. You are….. I don't know what to call you…. but…. Wow!" He looked down at Sam who was lying nestled in his arms.

He looked at her again "Holy Hannah!" was all he could say again.

Sam just looked up at him and smiled. She had accomplished her goal. He was happy and he was speechless.


End file.
